


Revelando Secretos

by Suki90



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suki90/pseuds/Suki90
Summary: La vida le permitió casarse con su primer amor y ahora... la bendecía con su primer hijo. Sin duda alguna, no había nada que pudiera opacar aquel sentimiento. Simplemente... no podía haberlo... [Re-edición 2018]
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum





	1. ¿Qué pasó?

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Satoshi Tajiri y NINTENDO.

* * *

**Aclaración:** Basado en una historia real.  
**Publicación original:** 20 de Septiembre del 2015  
**Re-edición:** 20 de Julio del 2018

* * *

**Autora:** Suki90  
**Título:** Revelando secretos  
**Serie:** Pokémon  
**Capítulo 1:** ¿Qué pasó?

* * *

El edificio llevaba por nombre " **HOSPITAL GENERAL DE CIUDAD VERDE",** el centro médico más importante y confiable de toda la región de Kanto. Sobraba decir que muchísima gente viajaba desde lugares bastante retirados con el único fin de poder ser atendidos en dicho recinto, aunque éste pudiese costarles en variadas ocasiones un ojo de la cara.

Sin embargo todo valía la pena, ya que las atenciones que recibían eran sin duda alguna las mejores: Personal capacitado, enfermeras entrenadas que contaban con un carácter bastante dulce, aunque firme, y por supuesto… los mejores médicos del mundo. Ahí encontrarías de todas las regiones habidas y por haber: Desde Kanto hasta la lejana Kalos; todos con buenas referencias y excelentes habilidades.

Un hospital de primera, sin duda alguna.

Ese día, 19 de Septiembre del presente año, una joven pareja esperaba con paciencia a que la ginecóloga, que llevaba atendiéndolos desde hacía un par de meses, pudiera recibirlos para realizar la revisión general del pequeño ser que la hermosa dama de cabello largo llevaba en su vientre, el fruto del amor que ella y su esposo se tenían desde que tenían memoria.

— ¿Señora Ketchum? —llamó de pronto una de las enfermeras que salió de la oficina de la ginecóloga. Al escuchar su apellido, la pareja posó su vista sobre la chica de blanco— Pase por favor, la doctora la está esperando.

— Sí, muchas gracias —respondió la joven de cabellos naranja y ojos aguamarina—. Vamos, Ash —le dijo a su mejor amigo, primer y único amor mientras lo tomaba de la mano. El de tez morena sencillamente asintió, se puso de pie, y con cuidado ayudó a su esposa a ponerse de pie.

La emoción podía verse en sus rostros, y es que no era para más, ya que dentro de algunos minutos sabrían cuál era el sexo de su pequeñito. ¿Sería niño? ¿O tal vez una linda damita? Una eterna interrogante. Sin embargo eso era lo de menos, ya que fuera lo que fuera lo amarían con todo su corazón, tal y como lo hacían desde que supieron de su existencia.

Todo parecía un sueño, ninguno de los dos tuvo prevista tanta felicidad tras los mil y un problemas que hubo en su noviazgo debido a los constantes viajes del ahora Maestro Pokémon, los insistentes pretendientes de la gran ídolo del gimnasio Celeste y, bueno, sus pleitos de toda la vida.

De hecho un punto en que ambos llegaron a creer que su relación no podría funcionar por más que se amaran como lo hacían; su temor era inmenso. Pero al final todo salió bien, llegaron al altar vivos y mucho más enamorados que nunca. Y ahora, en los inicios de su vida adulta, se veían recompensados por la dicha más grande: Ser padres.

Sin duda alguna, su felicidad era más palpable que nunca.

Cuando la pareja entró a la oficina de la ginecóloga, la doctora los recibió con una enorme sonrisa sobre su rostro.

— Muy buenas tardes Misty, Sr. Ketchum —saludó ella—. Pero por favor, tomen asiento —pidió la ginecóloga, indicando hacia las sillas con su mano. La pareja sencillamente siguió las indicaciones de su médico sin decir mucho. Estaban ansiosos. Tomados de la mano, los corazones de los dos comenzaron a latir a mil por hora, así como lo hacían siempre que conocían un poco más de su pequeño sol.

La líder del gimnasio Celeste no podía pedir más, era sumamente feliz. Todo su esfuerzo, todo lo que sufrió cuando era más chica, fue recompensado por la vida al permitirle casarse con su primer y único amor, y además… tender la bendición de traer al mundo a su primer hijo.

Verdaderamente no había forma de que algo opacase tal felicidad.

_No, no podía haberlo…_

* * *

Era un precioso día en Pueblo Paleta, y aunque el sol brillaba con intensidad, la suave y refrescante brisa hacía más ameno el trabajo de la mañana. O al menos así lo sentía Delia Ketchum, una mujer de cabellos castaños con bastantes mechas grisáceas. Ella trabajaba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, amaba tratar su jardín junto a su Pokémon y amigo Mr. Mime.

Sin embargo, lo que ahora la llenaba de gozo y alegría no era su jardín, sino la visita que pronto recibiría de parte de su querido hijo y su familia. Hacían bastantes meses que no los veía gracias al trabajo de su Ash como Maestro Pokémon, por lo que estaba bastante emocionada de que estos pasaran varios días a su lado en el tranquilo pueblo natal de los Ketchum.

Según las palabras de su hijo su arribo sería por la tarde, por lo que aún tenía bastante tiempo para dedicarse a su jardín antes de tener que ir al pequeño mercado a comprar la comida necesaria para la grandiosa cena que tenía preparada. ¡Estaba segura de que su Ash se pondría muy contento!

— Mr. Mime, hay que preparar un gran banquete, así que necesitaré de tu ayuda —dijo Delia, viendo a su Pokémon—. Pero necesito varios ingredientes… ¿Crees que puedas ir a comprarlos al mercado? —preguntó con una sonrisa mientras le tendía una nota con lo que necesitaba al Pokémon payaso, el cual la tomó asintiendo con energía.

— ¡Mime, Mime, Mr. Mime! (¡Sí, claro que sí!)

Con una sonrisa, acarició a su querido Pokémon— Muchas gracias Mimie. Como mi Ash pasará aquí unos cuantos días con su familia tengo que preparar una gran cena, sabes bien que el estómago de mi hijo es un pozo sin fondo —expresó, riendo levemente—. Aunque… no sé si ahora le guste la comida que yo preparo, siendo que en Ciudad Verde viven los mejores chefs del mundo… —se preguntó con nerviosismo.

— ¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo, mamá? Tu comida siempre será la más deliciosa del mundo —expresó una voz masculina con un tono alegre.

Sorprendiéndose de sobremanera, la mujer de avanzada edad se levantó con rapidez y se giró hacia la entrada de su casa, ahí pudo divisar tres inconfundibles figuras para ella.

— ¡Ash! —exclamó Delia con sorpresa al ver a su hijo ya en casa. Pero, ¿por qué habían llegado tan temprano? Aún faltaban varias horas, ¡y no tenía nada listo! Oh… su gran sorpresa había quedado arruinada por completo…

Sonriéndole animadamente, el moreno le respondió— Hola mamá, ya llegamos.

— ¡Pikachu…! (¡Hola!) —exclamó el roedor que estaba sobre el hombro de su entrenador.

— ¡Abuelita! —exclamó una niña de ojos aguamarina y cabellos negros, corriendo hacia Delia para darle un fuerte abrazo— ¡Ya estamos aquí! —dijo la niña con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas. Ella estaba feliz de ver a su abuela, era alguien a quien quería mucho y siempre deseaba ver.

El efusivo abrazo la sacó rápidamente de su estado de confusión y finalmente la mujer de avanzada edad le devolvió la sonrisa a su pequeña nieta, la cual la veía ya un poco confundida al no recibir una respuesta rápida como siempre lo hacía.

— ¡Qué bueno que ya estés aquí, mi amor! —dijo con alegría— ¡Te estaba esperando con muchas ansias! —al escuchar la respuesta de su abuela, y ver aquella característica sonrisa, la pequeña Ketchum volvió a sonreír y a darle un fuerte abrazo, siendo esta vez correspondido por la señora de la casa.

Habiendo escuchado aquella declaración, el moreno se cruzó de brazos y con una ceja arqueada le dirigió la palabra a su madre— Oye, yo también estoy aquí…

— Ay… vamos Ash, no seas celoso —lo reprendió Misty con una sonrisa divertida.

— No lo estoy, ¿cómo puedo estar celoso de que mi propia hija acapare la atención de mi madre? —le respondió inmediatamente, cerrando los ojos.

Con su patita, el Pokémon eléctrico le dio unas cuantas palmadas a la cabeza de su entrenador— Pikapi Pikachu Pi…. (No lo niegues, Ash…) —se escuchó al roedor eléctrico decir con cierta vergüenza.

— ¡Oh, vamos Pikachu! ¡Deberías estar de mi lado…! —exclamó el oriundo del pueblo.

La mujer de cabellos naranja no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risilla debido a la respuesta de su marido. Al final esta rodeó con su brazo derecho el izquierdo de Ash y lo jaló un poco hacia ella— ¿Lo ves? Pikachu piensa lo mismo que yo, amor; eres un libro abierto —explicó Misty mientras picaba la mejilla de su esposo con el dedo índice continuamente, logrando que el moreno sólo dejara caer una leve gotita de sudor por su sien y se sonrojara.

— ¡Oh, cállate! —fue lo único que atinó a responder, nunca alejándose del agarre de su esposa.

Sintiendo algo de nostalgia por sus reacciones, Misty suavizó su semblante y le sonrió con dulzura antes de pararse de puntillas y plantarle un beso en la mejilla a su marido— Ya, ya, no te molestes por cosas tan pequeñas, porque sino te saldrán canas antes de los 40 y no quiero a un marido canoso —le comentó, dejando escapar una leve risilla tras habérselo imaginado ya con algunos años más encima.

Aunque aún así, seguiría siendo el hombre más apuesto para ella.

Ya finalmente ignorando el comportamiento de su marido, la mujer proveniente de Ciudad Celeste se dirigió hacia su suegra—. Disculpe la mala educación Delia, ¿cómo ha estado? ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no la vemos!

— ¡Ciertamente! —respondió Delia, quien continuó acariciando el cabello de su nieta— Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez, que pensé que ya no me vendrían a visitar ahora que viven en Ciudad Verde —expresó la dueña de la casa, posando una de sus manos sobre sus mejillas.

— ¡Ay suegra! ¿Cómo cree? Nos encanta venir a verla, especialmente a ciertos Ketchum que conozco —afirmó, viendo rápidamente a su hija y luego a su marido—. ¡De hecho, ellos fueron los primeros en estar listos! Se levantaron y arreglaron lo que tenían que arreglar muy temprano para poder darle una sorpresa.

Delia tan sólo sonrió— Entiendo, es por eso que llegaron antes de la hora indicada —expresó, aunque después algo de tristeza se apoderó de sus ojos—. Aunque por esa pequeña sorpresa que planearon arruinaron la mía… —declaró, llamando la atención de todos—. Sí, tenía planeado ir al mercado para poder recibirlos con un gran banquete, ¡de esos que le gustan a mi Ash! —exclamó con alegría y con sus manos juntas al recordar todo lo que hacía de comer cuando su pequeño regresaba de sus aventuras Pokémon— ¡Ah…! Pero qué maleducada soy, por favor, pasen. Les serviré un poco de té. Mimie, ¿puedes ayudarme poniendo a calentar el agua y sirviendo unas galletas en la mesa? —preguntó con ánimo. Su querido amigo tan sólo asintió con energía y se adentró en la casa para preparar todo.

— Abuelita, iré a ayudar a Mr. Mime con el té —expresó la niña antes de alejarse del agarre de la mujer de ojos café, quien tan sólo la siguió con la mirada.

Pero a diferencia de la de tercera edad, la joven mujer si tuvo algo que decir— ¡No corras dentro de la casa, Alyson! —ordenó Misty al ver cómo su hija se adentraba en la casa, para recibir segundos después una respuesta afirmativa de parte de su niña.

Y así, los tres adultos quedaron fuera de la residencia, no despegando la vista del camino que la pequeña Ketchum había recorrido con alegría y entusiasmo. Eso sin duda alguna lo había heredado de su padre, aunque él no hubiera sido necesariamente alguien muy interesado en la cocina.

— Ah, esta hija mía… —susurró el maestro, rascándose un poco la cabeza—. Disculpa que sea tan enérgica, mamá.

— Ay, ¿pero de qué te disculpas Ash? Adoro que mi pequeña Alyson sea así… ¡Me recuerda mucho a ti cuando eras un niño! —expresó en un inicio, juntando sus manos sobre su pecho—. Claro que me agrada más que mi nietecita esté más entusiasmada en ayudar en la cocina que sólo en los Pokémon…

Lo único que Ash pudo hacer con respecto a ese comentario fue reír nervioso. Misty, por otra parte, finalmente soltó a su marido y se cruzó de brazos para asentir con un semblante serio— Si, si… tiene toda la razón, suegra. Gracias a Dios mi niña ama a los Pokémon, pero no son lo único en su cabeza…

— Oye, ¿y tú de qué lado se supone que estás…? —preguntó Ash, sintiendo un pequeño tic en su ojo derecho.

— De la voz de la razón, y esa evidentemente no es la tuya… —le respondió con una sonrisa confiada, sabiendo que su marido no podría responder tras ese argumento—. ¿No es así, Delia? —le preguntó a su suegra, quien sólo río en silencio por la veracidad de esas palabras.

Para ella, que había vivido mucho tiempo ya, éste tipo de cosas le hacían bien, especialmente ver la felicidad que había en la relación que estos dos jóvenes tenían. Ella siempre supo, desde que conoció a la pelirroja amiga de su hijo, que ellos dos estaban destinados, y que aunque no pudieran viajar juntos después, el lazo que habían creado perduraría por siempre. Delia lo veía, podía notar ese cariño tan especial que sentían el uno por el otro. Por eso cuando anunciaron su noviazgo y después su boda… ¡No pudo evitar saltar de emoción!

Sin embargo, lo que más le brindaba alegría a su vida y su corazón era ver cómo es que esos dos niños, a pesar de haber crecido y de formar una familia, seguían siendo los mismos, la misma personalidad, el mismo carácter, especialmente… después de lo que les pasó hace unos cuantos años atrás.

La matriarca de los Ketchum rezó y rogó por mucho tiempo que sus dos pequeños pudieran salir adelante, seguir con su vida aunque fuese difícil. Y al parecer, tras algunos años sus plegarias surtieron efecto al verse reflejado en el nacimiento de su adorable y enérgica nieta Alyson.

Ese pequeño sol fue quien trajo alegría y risas de nuevo a la vida de su hijo y de su nuera.

— Me encanta cómo es que ustedes dos se ponen de acuerdo para hacerme sentir menos… —continuó diciéndole Ash a Misty, quien ahora sólo estaba riendo por el berrinche que su esposo estaba haciendo.

— Y la verdad es que no entiendo cómo es que aún no te acostumbras, Ketchum —respondió su esposa, posando una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

Ash simplemente se encogió de hombros ante aquella aseveración— La pregunta de mi vida. En fin… ¿Qué tal si vamos adentro, mamá?

— Claro cariño, aunque lamento no poder ofrecerles algo de comer, como llegaron antes…

Riendo levemente por la preocupación de su madre, el padre de familia se acercó a ella y posó una mano sobre su hombro— No te preocupes mamá, comimos hace unas cuantas horas, así que… podremos esperar un poco más para que puedas preparar ese delicioso banquete del que hablabas —aquellas palabras lograron sacarle una sonrisa a la señora Ketchum—. ¡Pero espero que hagas mucha, sabes cómo adoro tu comida!

Suspirando con pesadez, Delia observó a su hijo y después a su nuera— Algunas cosas nunca cambiarán, ¿verdad?

— Para bien o para mal, ese es nuestro Ash, suegra… —respondió Misty con una sonrisa, antes de terminar riendo junto a la madre de su esposo. Ash simplemente no dijo nada y se remitió a escucharlas mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa de su madre.

El tiempo pasó volando para los Ketchum ese día. Alyson, quien se encontraba muy animada desde la mañana, finalmente se quedó dormida en uno de los sofás que estaban en la sala mientras esperaba a que su abuela y su madre terminaran de cocinar. No es que no hubiera querido ayudarles, pero como estaba tan cansada por haberse levantado temprano y haber jugado todo el camino con Pikachu, y ahora con Mr. Mime, su cuerpo simplemente no pudo aguantar más y cayó rendida.

Mientras que Delia y Misty cocinaban, Ash decidió recorrer la casa donde vivió por mucho tiempo junto a su madre. Cada pasillo, cada pared, cada habitación le traían un preciado recuerdo de su niñez y adolescencia, aunque esta última casi se la pasó todo el tiempo viajando…

Cuando entró a su antigua alcoba no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia. Esa habitación no había cambiado en nada, estaba tal cual la dejó el día en que decidió irse a vivir a Ciudad Verde. Se acercó a su cama y se sentó en ella, viendo desde allí cada esquina, cada cosa en su buró, incluso el cobertor que cubría su colchón. Había muchos recuerdos en ese ahí.

De hecho, uno de los primeros que vino a su mente fue la noche previa al inicio de su viaje Pokémon.

— Recuerdo que estaba tan emocionado que no podía dormir… —expresó Ash antes de levantarse y ver los posters de los Pokémon iniciales que estaban pegadas en la pared, los cuales ya mostraban signos de antigüedad. Mientras caminaba por su vieja alcoba, rememoraba bien esa noche y el día que vino después.

— Pikapi… (Ash…)

— Aún me es difícil creer, que han pasado muchos años, Pikachu. Y pensar que ahora es mi hija la que pronto iniciará su entrenamiento —le habló Ash a su mejor amigo, antes de abrir su closet y ver toda la ropa que ahí seguía, toda la que usó durante su viaje, ¡incluso cada una de sus gorras! Pero la que más le llamó la atención fue la primera que usó. La tomó con suavidad y continuó hablando—. Cuando estoy en éste lugar, me siento todavía como un niño de 10 años —comentó mientras se ponía la gorra que usó durante sus primeros viajes, pero… — Ejejeje… ya no me queda —concluyó, bajando la cachucha y dejándola en su lugar. Volteó hacia su Pokémon y se encogió de hombros, logrando que éste lo imitara de igual forma—. Vamos amigo, salgamos de aquí.

Al salir de la habitación, el mayor de los Ketchum tuvo la firme intensión de dirigirse hacia la primera planta para acompañar a su madre y esposa un rato antes pasar a saludar a Gary, quien ahora era el encargado de entregarles a los niños su primer Pokémon tras el retiro de Samuel Oak. Sin embargo cuando pasó por la habitación de su madre, algo que divisó en la esquina de la cama llamó su atención.

Parecían ser fotografías.

Ash usualmente no se metía en las cosas de su madre, y mucho menos entraba a su habitación sin permiso, pero como dicen… la curiosidad mató al Meowth, por lo que se adentró en la pieza junto a su Pikachu y se sentó en la cama de Delia. Tomó las fotografías y con lentitud las fue observando de una en una.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamó Ash al ver las primeras— Son fotografías de cuando tenía 10 años. Creo que fue la época en la que apenas iba a competir en la Liga Añil… —comentó mientras pasaba algunas fotos en donde se le podía ver a él, a Misty y a Brock entrenando o comiendo en la cocina. Se veían muy contentos, debieron haber estado pasando un buen rato.

Ash continuó pasando una foto tras otra, hasta que llegó a una que lo hizo detenerse por completo. De pronto, un tenue sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro.

Con una sonrisa, el maestro miró a su compañero— Mira Pikachu —expresó el Ketchum, pasándole la fotografía al Pokémon eléctrico. En ella se podía ver Misty y a él abrazados con fuerza.

— ¿Pi…? ¡Pikapi, Pika Pikachupi…! (¿A ver…? ¡Ash, aquí tú y Misty…!)

— Así es, esta fotografía es de cuando Misty y yo nos comprometimos, ¿lo recuerdas, compañero? —preguntó Ash, acariciando la cabeza de su Pokémon.

— ¡Chaaa…! (¡Si…!)

Ash volvió a tomar la foto de las patas de su amigo y la observó de nuevo— ¿Sabes? Ese fue uno de los días en los que más nervioso estuve… incluso mucho más que cuando competía en una Liga, o cuando me enfrenté a Lance —confesó—. Pero al final todo salió bien, Misty y yo nos casamos tiempo después… y de ahí que ahora estemos aquí —le sonrió a su mejor amigo, mientras recordaba los buenos tiempos de su juventud.

Vio por última ocasión aquel recuerdo y finalmente decidió darle paso. Continuó viendo algunas otras que estaban detrás de esta y varias le sacaron unas buenas carcajadas. Sin duda alguna… su niñez y adolescencia fueron muy divertidas.

El adulto continuó viendo las fotos con suma tranquilidad, hasta que se topó con una que no pensó ver de nuevo. Dicho recuerdo, en vez de causarle gracia, logró que la sonrisa que por mucho tiempo estuvo plasmada en su rostro se desvaneciera, dejando ver tan sólo un semblante lleno de seriedad.

Por supuesto que eso no pasó desapercibido por su Pokémon. Pikachu, quien hasta el momento había visto reír a su entrenador constantemente, no pudo evitar preocuparse.

— Pikapi… (Ash…)

El roedor esperó algunos segundos la respuesta de su amigo, sin embargo esta nunca llegó. Lo único que lo vio hacer fue dejar las fotografías sobre la cama de nueva cuenta y levantarse— Vamos Pikachu, visitemos a Gary antes de que la cena esté lista —le ordenó con una sonrisa algo… extraña y después de eso, salió de la habitación.

Mientras que su entrenador se alejaba de la habitación con cierta rapidez, la rata eléctrica se quedó sobre la cama unos segundos más. Tras haber pasado tanto tiempo junto él, Pikachu sabía que algo en esa fotografía que no logró ver perturbó a Ash, y eso lo ponía realmente triste. No le gustaba verlo así.

Sin embargo él lo conocía muy bien, y sabía que aunque sufriese éste no mostraría su dolor frente a su familia para no incomodarlos, por lo que no le quedó más opción que hacer lo mismo. Así que, bajándose por fin de la cama, corrió hacia Ash.

Ya estando en la planta baja, el Ketchum se dirigió a la cocina.

— Mamá, Misty, iré a ver a Gary un rato —les dijo, llamando la atención de las dos mujeres al mismo tiempo en que su Pikachu se subía a su hombro.

— Está bien, Ash. Me los saludas, por favor —pidió Misty con una sonrisa.

— Regresa pronto, la cena estará lista dentro de poco —pidió Delia antes de volver a su estofado.

El moreno asintió— ¡Claro! ¡Nos vemos! A la carga Pikachu— y dicho eso, Ash salió de la residencia para dirigirse al laboratorio.

Y justo en el segundo en que Ash salió de la casa, la pequeña Alyson decidió que ya era de abrir sus ojos. Con algo de pesadez, la heredera de los Ketchum se levantó del sofá, dejando ver cómo sus negros cabellos estaban algo alborotados por haber estado recostada durante un buen rato.

Tras desperezarse un poco, la niña dirigió su vista a la puerta que recién se cerraba, y aunque apenas iba abriendo los ojos, Aly creyó haber escuchado la voz de su padre.

Con lentitud, la niña se levantó del sofá y se acomodó su ropa, la cual consistía en una blusa larga hasta los muslos de color azul celeste sin mangas. Sobre esta traía puesto una pequeña chaqueta de color azul marino con mangas blancas, similar a la que su padre usó alguna vez en sus viajes. Así mismo, por debajo de todo aquello se pudo divisar unos shorts de licra negros. Y para rematar, unos tenis como los que solía usar Ash en su recorrido por Kanto.

Aplacó un poco su corto cabello negro y se dirigió a la cocina.

— Mamá…

— Oh, ya despertaste, amor —comentó Misty viéndola por su hombro—. ¿Dormiste bien?

— Si —respondió antes de tomar asiento en un lugar de la mesa—. Oye, ¿mi papá salió?

Volviendo su vista hacia la verdura, la pelirroja respondió— Si, fue a visitar a tu tío Gary. Como hace mucho tiempo que no se ven…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Fue con mi tío Gary?! —exclamó, levantándose de la silla— ¡¿Pero por qué no me despertó?! ¡Pude acompañarlo y de paso ver a Gale! —se quejó Alyson.

— Es que estabas dormida mi amor, y tú papá no te quiso despertar —expresó Delia, dándose la vuelta mientras se secaba un poco las manos en su delantal.

— Sí, pero…

Delia se acercó un poco a ella y tocó su frente con uno de sus dedos— No te preocupes, cielo… Recuerda que estarás aquí unos cuantos días, así que podrás verlo después —reafirmó la matriarca—. Además, si no vas tú viene él, estoy segura de que también tiene muchas ganas de verte. Así que no te desanimes, ¿de acuerdo? —pidió su abuela mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Con un pequeño sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, Alyson asintió— Está bien, abuelita.

— Esa es mi niña —respondió—. Ahora corazón, ¿puedes ir a mi habitación a traerme una de mis pinzas para el cabello? —le pidió— Es que olvidé ir por ellas, y por estar tanto tiempo en la cocina ya me está dando mucho calor, ¿podrías hacerme ese favor?

— ¡Si, ya vengo! —y tras eso, la heredera de los Ketchum se dirigió a la planta alta con velocidad.

Habiendo visto todo de reojo, Misty tan sólo sonrió divertida por las expresiones de su hija; verla tan nerviosa cada vez que se mencionaba el nombre de Gale le causaba mucha ternura. Se notaba a leguas que le gustaba mucho, y lo mejor era que el sentimiento era correspondido.

A decir verdad, todo esto le recordaba un poco a cuando tanto ella como Ash se fueron gustando de a poco cuando eran unos niños. Claro que la relación de su hija con Gale era mucho más tranquila que la de ella y su esposo, quienes empezaron un poco… pesado.

¡Pero…! Esos eran meros detalles, simples y sencillos detalles…

Por supuesto que esto que acababa de pasar no se lo comentaría a su marido pero ni por error. No, no, no… Ash era bastante celoso con su hija, y dudaba mucho que pudiera soportar la idea de que su princesa, su niña se fijara en un jovencito, y menos si se trataba del hijo de Gary.

Ojo, no estaba haciendo alusión a que Ash no sintiese aprecio por el niño, de hecho ambos se llevaban bastante bien, y el Ketchum siempre hacía comentarios donde agradecía que Gale no hubiese sacado el carácter de su padre, sino el de su madre. Pero aún así, el sólo hecho de pensar que su bebé se interesara en alguien… era algo que como cualquier padre no deseaba ver por el momento.

— _¡No señor! —le respondió Ash a Misty cuando estaban en la cocina de su casa hablando de qué podría pasar cuando Alyson comenzara su viaje Pokémon, y por una cosa u otra, llegaron a los temas de los novios— ¡Aún está muy pequeña para que le interesen los niños!_

Misty recordaba bien esa escena de celos que su Ash había hecho, y fue a partir de ese momento en que no volvió a mencionar nunca el tema, aunque ella le hubiera recalcado anteriormente que ellos habían pasado por algo similar cuando eran más pequeños. Pero bueno, a final de cuentas, era la naturaleza de todo padre el querer proteger a sus hijos, especialmente si estos eran niñas.

— _Ya se le pasará…_ —pensó para sí misma la de ojos aguamarina.

Mientras abajo las mujeres adultas se deleitaban con el dulce amor que florecía dentro de su nieta e hija, Alyson ya se encontraba en la habitación de su abuela. Buscó por unos segundos las pinzas que Delia le pidió hasta que las encontró en la mesa de noche que estaba a lado de la cama.

Una vez con ellas en mano estuvo a punto de retirarse, pero así como a su padre, algo llamó la atención de sus ojos aguamarina. Se trataba de las mismas fotografías que su padre observó hacía un rato atrás, aunque eso ella no lo supiera.

— _No creo que pase nada si me demoro un poquito —_ pensó la Ketchum antes de sentarse en la cama y tomar las fotos entre sus manos.

Al irlas viendo de una en una, su semblante fue adornada por una gran sonrisa, muchas de esas fotografías le parecían bastante entretenidas, especialmente las de sus papás cuando eran niños; parecía ser que se peleaban demasiado… pero a la vez se notaba lo mucho que se querían en otras.

Por supuesto que esos pleitos parecieron haber trascendido, porque ella logró presenciar varios de ellos. Sin embargo, su abuela le comentó alguna vez que era normal entre los padres pelear de vez en cuando, y siendo sus papás quienes eran menos se debía preocupar. Ellos se amaban, y aunque discutieran eso no iba a cambiar.

Tras pasar algunos segundos rememorando esas ocasiones, la Ketchum fijó de nuevo su vista sobre las fotos. Las pasó con cuidado mientras las observaba con detenimiento hasta que una logró captar su atención de forma inmediata. En ella pudo divisar a sus padres ya mayores junto a su abuela y amigos de viaje. Parecía que se encontraban en el hospital debido a la cama y otros detalles que pudo reconocer.

Pero lo que llamó más la atención de Alyson, fue ver que a pesar de que sus padres sonreían, los ojos de ambos se veían levemente hinchados… rojos. De hecho, todos se veían algo decaídos en ella.

— ¿Qué habrá pasado….? —susurró con duda.

* * *

Lejos de ahí, en el laboratorio de los Oak, Ash se encontraba ya en compañía de una de las personas que más problemas le dio durante sus viajes hasta que se retiró de ser entrenador. Él, quien a pesar de todo terminó convirtiéndose en uno de sus mejores amigos.

Sí, esa persona no era otro más que Gary Oak, nieto del tan aclamado y famoso Profesor Samuel Oak, la persona que los inició a los dos en su aventura cuando tenían 10 años.

— Así que se quedarán unos días, ¿eh, Ash? —aseguró Gary mientras continuaba con una parte de su investigación en la computadora del laboratorio.

— Sí, como Alyson cumplirá 10 años dentro de estos días… —comenzó a hablar mientras observaba por la ventana al hijo de Gary, Gale, jugar con los Pokémon. Acaricio la cabeza de Pikachu y continuó hablando—, Misty y yo pensamos que sería buena idea venir de una vez a Pueblo Paleta para que pudiera iniciar su viaje Pokémon desde aquí. Así como tú y yo —le respondió.

Al tener que estar atento a su investigación, el nieto de Samuel tan sólo se limitó a responderle con un "Ya veo". Claro que eso a Ash no le molestaba en lo absoluto, ya que estaba consciente de que su amigo ya hacía bastante aceptando su inesperada visita y prestándole atención para que no estuvieran ahí sin decirse nada.

Mientras Ash esperaba a que Gary estuviese un poco más libre, éste continuó observando al hijo de su amigo. Era increíble el parecido entre padre e hijo, lo único que lo diferenciaba del ahora investigador era el tono de su cabello, que era mucho más claro que el de su padre, y sus ojos azul zafiro que heredó de Sienna, su madre.

Gale Oak, se notaba a leguas que además de los ojos, el niño había heredado el carácter más tranquilo de su madre, así como también su adoración por los Pokémon. No es que su padre no amara a las criaturas con las que coexistían en el mundo, pero éste era un poco más reservado en sus demostraciones de afecto; su hijo, por el contrario, lo demostraba sin pena alguna.

Sonrió. Ese niño le recordaba mucho a él cuando tenía su edad.

Y hablando de…

— Oye Gary —llamó.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ash? —respondió Gary automáticamente.

Ash guardó un poco de silencio antes de continuar con lo que quería decir— Oye, Gale ya tiene 10 años, ¿verdad?

— Sí, los cumplió hace poco… ¿Por qué? —preguntó el Oak, dejando de lado un poco la computadora para ver al moreno que había finalmente captado su atención.

— Por nada en particular —explicó Ash, regresando su vista hacia Gary—. Y dime, ¿por qué aún no ha empezado su entrenamiento? —preguntó curioso.

Ante aquella pregunta, Gary sólo sonrió y se levantó de su silla. Se posicionó a lado de Ash y miró a su hijo por la ventana. El moreno lo miró un poco confundido, extrañado de que no le hubiese respondido inmediatamente, no era una pregunta difícil. Sin embargo no le tomó tanta importancia y fijó de nuevo su mirada sobre el gran centro de investigación que desde siempre había conocido.

— Bueno, Gale me dijo que no iba a empezar su entrenamiento Pokémon hasta que Alyson lo hiciera —respondió Gary sin más, logrando captar la atención del Ketchum.

— ¿Cómo?

El ahora investigador Pokémon río ante el recuerdo de la razón que su hijo le dio— Parece ser que los niños se pusieron de acuerdo para comenzar al mismo tiempo su entrenamiento Pokémon —continuó Gary, fijando su vista sobre Ash—. No como tú y yo que lo empezamos el mismo día, pero por caminos separados, sino juntos, como compañeros de viaje.

— Pika… (Oh…)

— Oh… Vaya, eso no lo sabía.

— ¿Alyson no te lo comentó? —preguntó Gary curioso, antes de volver su mirada hacia su hijo, quien ya los había visto y los saludaba desde abajo, gesto que él regresó sin dudar.

Ash sencillamente negó con la cabeza— No, he estado tan ocupado estos últimos meses con temas de la liga… que no he podido sentarme a platicar con Aly —respondió él—. De hecho esa es una de las razones por las que decidí tomarme unos días libres, ya que quiero poder platicar con ella sobre lo esencial del entrenamiento Pokémon. Misty ha hablado con Alyson de todo esto, pero… soy su padre, tú sabes a qué me refiero…

— Sí, lo sé —respondió Gary, entendiendo el mensaje—. Diría que me pasa lo mismo —comentó, regresando a su silla—. Mi trabajo como investigador es tan demandante que a veces llegó muy tarde a casa. Sienna me regaña por no pasar tanto tiempo con mi hijo, pero no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo… Estas investigaciones y estos análisis no se hacen solos…

Ash no pudo evitar reír por el comentario de su amigo, pues el investigador estaba pasando exactamente lo mismo que él con su esposa. Su pequeña nunca le decía nada, pero Misty… Oh, su mujer era otro cuento. Esta solía regañarlo de pronto por no pasar más tiempo con ellas, especialmente con su hija, quien ahora más que nunca necesitaba los consejos de su padre.

¡Y el qué más quisiera! ¡De verdad…! Pero no todo podía ser miel sobre hojuelas, alguien tenía que ser la cabeza de la familia, y ese papel le correspondía a él. Detestaba tener que sacrificar tiempo con su esposa y su hija, pero con tal de darles una mejor vida, una cómoda y sin preocupaciones… haría lo que fuera.

Él tan sólo buscaba la felicidad para su familia, no pedía nada más. Ya no quería más sufrimiento, con una sola vez bastó. Claro que en esa ocasión nadie tuvo la culpa, pero aún así…

— Oye Gary —habló, interrumpiendo sus propios pensamientos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, viéndolo atentamente.

Dejando de ver hacia la ventana, el de ojos cafés posó su mirada sobre su mayor rival y amigo, para después sonreír— ¿No quieren ir a cenar hoy a casa con nosotros?

* * *

Y como de costumbre, su marido perdió la noción del tiempo. El muy desgraciado dijo que sólo iría un rato a visitar a Gary, ¡pero ya hasta se había puesto el sol! Pasaron horas desde que se fue, y su adorado esposo todavía no hacía acto de presencia.

— ¿Deberé ir a buscarlo? —preguntó Misty al aire.

— No te preocupes Misty, seguro que Ash llega en cualquier momento —comentó Delia, quien aún estaba refinando algunos detalles de la comida, la cual por cierto, era demasiada, algo de lo que su nuera se dio cuenta.

Parpadeando levemente, Misty se acercó a la madre de Ash— Oiga suegra, ¿no cree que es mucha comida? —preguntó ella al ver la mesa.

— Lo dudo mucho cariño, hasta creo que podría faltar… —comentó Delia con una sonrisa hacia Misty.

La pelirroja no estuvo muy segura de lo que su suegra quiso decir, en realidad, pues haciendo cuentas… nada más serían ellos 4, ¿cómo podría sobrar entonces tanta comida? Estaba bien que su marido fuese un glotón de primera, pero aún así era demasiado…

— _¿Se habrá ilusionado de más…?_ —se preguntó a sí misma mientras se levantaba de la mesa. Estaba a punto de ir hacia la planta alta para llamar a Alyson, quien después de haber bajado la pinza que su abuela le pidió, esta regresó al segundo piso de nuevo.

No obstante el ruido de la puerta abriéndose llamó su atención por completo, por lo que se giró rápidamente hacia esta.

— ¡Ya llegamos! —exclamó Ash, entrando con singular sencillez a la casa.

— Ash, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? —le preguntó Misty con las manos en la cintura— ¡La cena está lista desde hace media hora, se va a enfriar todo!

El moreno tan sólo río con algo de nerviosismo ante el regaño de su esposa, la cual por cierto no parecía tener intensiones de detenerse. Estaba consciente de que fue error suyo no haber notificado que llegaría algo tarde, pero tampoco pensó que sería gran cosa.

A veces olvidaba que su mujer era así.

La pelirroja estuvo a punto de soltar un nuevo regaño hacia su marido, pero una voz conocida para ella la detuvo instantáneamente— Discúlpanos Misty, fue nuestra culpa —expresó una voz femenina—. Nos invitó a cenar de la nada y yo no estaba presentable.

— ¡Sienna! —exclamó Misty, viendo con algo de sorpresa a su vieja amiga, la cual por cierto le regresó una sonrisa como respuesta.

Pocos segundos después de la entrada de la rubia de ojos azules, un apuesto hombre también hizo acto de presencia y se posó a lado de su esposa— Aunque en teoría si es culpa de Ash por hacer la invitación de la nada.

— Óyeme... —soltó Ash, cruzándose de brazos—. Todavía que te invito...

El Oak entonces soltó una leve carcajada— Vamos, Ashy-Boy, es sólo una broma —se defendió el investigador, antes de posar su mirada sobre la mujer de pelirroja cabellera—. Hola sirenita, hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

— Sí, ha pasado tiempo —fue lo único que esta respondió la de ojos aguamarina, antes de finalmente posar su mirada sobre el pequeño niño que se encontraba detrás de su padre. Con una sonrisa, la pelirroja se inclinó un poco hacia él—. Hola Gale, ¿cómo estás?

El niño de 10 años, el cual era la viva imagen de su padre, se acercó levemente hacia ella e hizo una pequeña referencia— Buenas noches tía Misty, señora Ketchum, gracias por invitarnos a cenar con ustedes —agradeció el pequeño, quien de inmediato comenzó a buscar algo con la mirada, captando así la atención de la oriunda de Ciudad Celeste.

Sonrió. Ella sabía perfectamente a quién estaba buscando.

— Bienvenidos muchachos —llamó de pronto Delia, captando la atención de todos—. Pasen, por favor… ¡hay lugar para todos! —invitó la propietaria de la casa con una enorme sonrisa. Para cuando Misty giró su vista, ya todo estaba listo, incluso la mesa y sillas extra.

Definitivamente su suegra era una mujer rápida… e intuitiva.

Pero antes de siquiera proceder a entrar de lleno en la residencia, Sienna se acercó a la madre de Ash y se inclinó levemente frente a ella, llamando así la atención de Delia— Siento mucho que hayamos llegado sin avisar, señora Ketchum…, espero no le estemos causando algún problema.

— ¡Ay no, por favor no te preocupes cariño, ya presentía que iban a venir cuando mi Ash fue a ver al apuesto Gary! —expresó ella, haciendo ver con el gesto de su mano que no hacía falta preocuparse por detallitos como esos— Pero vamos, vamos, adelante… ¡Siéntanse como en su casa!

— Con permiso entonces —agradeció Gary, tomando así la mano de su esposa y empujando levemente a Gale para que avanzara.

Dejando que los Oak los pasaran, la pelirroja se afianzó al brazo de su esposo.

— Debiste avisarnos Ash, hubiéramos tenido todo listo sin hacer que tu mamá se apresurara —le susurró Misty algo molesta.

Ash, quien tan sólo la escuchó atentamente, decidió aprovecharse de la cercanía de su esposa para depositarle un pequeño beso en la frente, logrando así sonrojar de forma un poco tenue las mejillas de la pelirroja— ¿Qué te parece si por ahora dejamos esos detalles de lado y disfrutamos de esta agradable cena? —le preguntó con una sonrisa tranquila.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, la pelirroja finalmente suavizó su semblante y suspiró derrotada— De acuerdo Ash, tú ganas… Vamos a cenar.

Sonriéndose mutuamente, la pareja finalmente se tomó de las manos y comenzó a dirigirse a la cocina junto a los demás, sin embargo una pequeña voz los interrumpió de pronto.

— Disculpa tío Ash, ¿dónde está Alyson? —preguntó Gale con curiosidad.

— ¿Eh…? ¿No está aquí? —parpadeó varias veces antes de buscar con la mirada a su hija.

Misty, sin soltar la mano de su marido, se agachó un poco hacia el pequeño y le dijo con una sonrisa— Seguramente está arriba. ¿Crees que puedas ir por ella para que baje a cenar?

Con el rostro levemente iluminado, el muchachito asintió con energía— ¡Sí, con mucho gusto! —y sin nada más que decir, se dirigió a las escaleras de la residencia para ir en busca de su amiga.

* * *

Ajena a todo lo que pasaba en la planta baja, Alyson parecía haber emprendido una importante misión: Descubrir algo más sobre esa extraña fotografía. En ese momento, se encontraba revisando un viejo álbum que encontró en el armario de su abuela. En él pudo ver muchas fotos, sin embargo ninguna le dio la respuesta que buscaba.

Buscó, buscó y buscó, pero lo único que la Ketchum logró encontrar fueron más fotografías de su madre embarazada. Muchas de ellas ya las había visto en su casa, por lo que no les prestaba bastante atención, por lo que las pasó de largo casi de inmediato.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era tan difícil encontrar alguna fotografía como la que tenía sobre sus piernas? ¿Qué secretos guardaba esa extraña foto? Necesitaba saberlo… después de todo, se trataba de su familia.

La de cabellos obscuros se concentró tanto en su auto impuesta misión, que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien más irrumpió en la habitación de su abuela— Aly… —la llamó con suavidad el niño de ojos azules desde la puerta.

— ¡Ah…! —gritó la pequeña niña de ojos aguamarina, cerrando instintivamente el álbum que yacía sobre la cama. Se volteó con rapidez hacia la puerta y su boca no pudo evitar abrirse por completo— G-Gale… ¿Qué… estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó la Ketchum, no pudiendo evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan de un leve tono carmesí.

Con una leve sonrisa, el pequeño Oak se permitió entrar a la habitación de Delia— Tu papá nos invitó a cenar con ustedes cuando estuvo en el laboratorio con mi papá —le dijo él, resolviendo la duda de la de ojos aguamarina—. Y bueno, tu mamá me pidió que viniera por ti para que bajes a cenar.

— Oh, entiendo…

Los niños tan sólo se miraron por unos cuantos segundos antes de que Gale notara que su amiga tenía algo encima de sus piernas y sobre la cama. Así que, curioso, se acercó a ella.

— ¿Qué estás viendo? —preguntó él tras tomar el álbum de la cama y abrirlo— ¿Fotografías?

Despegando finalmente su mirada de la del niño de ojos azules, Alyson posó su mirada sobre la foto que todavía estaba sobre sus piernas— Sí, algo así... —respondió—. Lo que pasa es que estoy buscando unas en especifico…

— Oh, ¿cómo qué clase de fotografías? —preguntó Gale, quien al final terminó sentándose a su lado pero sin dejar de ver el álbum que traía en sus manos.

La Ketchum guardó silencio durante unos segundos antes de tomar la foto que yacía sobre sus piernas y extendérsela a Gale— Una como esta… —susurró. El Oak entonces alejó su vista del álbum de fotos y se centró en la que su amiga le pasaba. Poco después éste dejó aquel grueso objeto y tomó la fotografía de las manos de la morocha.

Ni siquiera pasó más de un milisegundo cuando Gale finalmente habló— Estos son…

— Ajá, son mis papás junto a mi abuela y nuestros otros tíos —asintió Aly—. Parece que están en un hospital.

— Sí, eso veo… —respondió el niño, no dejando de ver la fotografía.

Alyson se acercó un poco más a su amigo y de igual manera centró su mirada en la foto— Pero, ¿sabes? Lo que más me llamó la atención fue esto —comentó ella, señalando con su dedo una parte de la fotografía que para ese entonces ya también había captado la curiosidad del Oak, aunque para él no era nada fuera de lo normal.

— Ciertamente es un detalle curioso, pero no le veo nada de rato —comentó el niño de ojos zafiro antes de observar a su compañera de juegos y aventuras. Sin embargo, ante la penetrante mirada aguamarina de la Ketchum, Gale no pudo evitar suspirar—. Bueno, si tienes tantas dudas, ¿por qué no le preguntas a tus papás?

Finalmente apartando su mirada de su amigo, Alyson volvió a tomar la fotografía en sus manos y un triste semblante se apoderó de su rostro— Si lo pensé, pero… _No sé si quiera contestarme…_ —pensó esto último para sí al tiempo en que le dio la vuelta al pedazo de papel y observó la fecha escrita en medio junto a una pequeña descripción.

_**6 de Octubre del 2013 – Nacimiento de Aron.** _


	2. ¿Por qué? - Parte I

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Satoshi Tajiri y NINTENDO.

* * *

**Aclaración:** Basado en una historia real.  
 **Publicación original:** 4 de Octubre del 2015 **  
Re-edición:** 24 de Julio del 2018

* * *

**Autora:** Suki90  
 **Título:** Revelando secretos  
 **Serie:** Pokémon  
 **Capítulo 2:** ¿Por qué? – Parte I

* * *

Los niños se quedaron viendo el reverse de la fotografía por unos cuantos segundos. Los ojos de Gale, a diferencia de los de la niña, se quedaron totalmente abiertos ante lo que leía. Poco después, éste dirigió sus orbes hacia la morocha que lo acompañaba. En ella esperó encontrar un poco de molestia y frustración por haber encontrado algo que, al parecer, sus padres le ocultaron deliberadamente por más de 10 años.

No obstante nada de eso se vio reflejado en el rostro de Alyson Ketchum, lo único que el Oak percibió fue confusión y algo de tristeza. Comprensible si te ponías a pensar en lo que aquello significaba. No había que ser muy listos como para no darse cuenta de lo que pasó.

Gale tan sólo se limitó a observarla por unos cuantos segundos, dejando así que Alyson tuviera la paz suficiente para pensar en qué hacer. Para él la opción más sana sería esperar a que ellos sacaran el tema a relucir y así preguntarles todo lo que ahora seguramente rondaba por la cabeza de su amiga…

Pero si la conocía tan bien como lo hacía, Gale sabía que la chica investigaría hasta dar con las respuestas, aún si no le preguntaba a sus papás por "x" o "y" situación.

— Oye Aly —llamó Gale de pronto antes de posar su mano sobre el hombro de la morocha—, será mejor que bajemos —sugirió—. Ya nos tardamos mucho, y si no nos apresuramos nos encontr-…

— ¿Pikachu…? (¿Alyson?) —se escuchó decir de pronto, lo que sobresaltó rápidamente a los niños.

Con el corazón aún acelerado por ese pequeño susto, la morocha se levantó de su lugar y se acercó al roedor eléctrico— ¡Pikachu! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó ella, tomando al Pokémon en brazos.

— Pika Pikapi Pikachu~ —respondió el roedor, haciendo leves indicaciones con sus patas.

— ¿Dices que mi papá te mandó? —cuestionó la niña. El roedor asintió— Ya veo. Perdón por hacerte venir —se disculpó antes de acariciar su cabeza—. Bueno, a cenar… Vámonos, Gale —le dijo ella a su amigo al darse la vuelta, y tras eso la heredera de los Ketchum comenzó su andar hacia la primera planta.

Gale sencillamente asintió, sin embargo, antes de comenzar a seguirla posó su mirada sobre el álbum de fotos que ahora reposaba de nuevo en la cama de Delia. A su lado habían bastantes fotografías esparcidas, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era regresarlas a su lugar lo mejor que se pudiera. El resultado quedó un poco desordenado, pero supuso que por ahora así estaría bien.

Una vez se aseguró de que todo estuviera en orden, el niño se fue corriendo hacia las escaleras para poder alcanzar a Alyson, quien se quedó esperándolo al final de estas. Ya en la planta baja ambos se sonrieron y se dirigieron hacia la cocina.

Pikachu, quien dio por finalizada su misión, saltó de pronto de los brazos de la heredera Ketchum y se encaminó hacia su entrenador. Sin embargo, al darles un último vistazo a los niños, éste se percató de que la hija de su mejor amigo le pidió algo al primogénito de los Oak. Parecía ser que Alyson quería ocultar algo en los bolsillos de su amigo. Evidentemente Gale no estuvo del todo de acuerdo por sus reacciones, pero al final terminó cediendo.

— Pikachu… (Alyson…) —susurró el roedor antes de continuar su camino hacia Ash, quien ya los esperaba en una de las sillas de la cocina. El Pokémon del tipo eléctrico no podía asegurar nada, pero parecía ser que Alyson encontró algo que su dueño y su esposa quisieron ocultar por mucho tiempo de su hija.

¿Podría ser? No escuchó todo lo que hablaron los niños, pero… de alguna forma intuía lo que iba a pasar después de la cena.

Levantándose de su lugar, el Ketchum llamó a los niños— Alyson, Gale, vengan a cenar, sólo los estamos esperando a ustedes —solicitó Ash, mientras dejaba que Pikachu subiera a su hombro como siempre. A pesar de que por un momento le pareció extraño que el roedor acariciara su cabeza contra su mejilla éste no le tomó mucha importancia al final.

— Sí, ya vamos —respondió Aly, quien se apresuró a ir hacia donde estaba su padre para sentarse junto él y su madre. El pequeño Oak la siguió y fue a posicionarse en medio de sus padres.

* * *

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, las risas fueron las que predominaron la mayor parte del tiempo durante la convivencia gracias a los comentarios relacionados a los padres de Alyson y Gale. Por supuesto que el objetivo principal de las burlas no era nada más ni nada menos que Ash Ketchum, quien a pesar de ahora tener una mejor relación con Gary, aún era blanco de sus bromas ya no tan pesadas.

Por supuesto que los niños no pudieron dejar de reír ni por un momento, pues jamás se llegaron a imaginar todo aquello por lo que pasaron sus padres en su época. Para ellos siempre fueron buenos amigos, por lo que esto era nuevo.

Alyson, por su parte, estaba fascinada con las historias que contaba su tío, las cuales diferían garrafalmente con las que su propio padre contaba. Si, de pronto gracias a su mamá escuchaba alguna tontería, pero al final esta terminaba hablando maravillas de su padre. Por eso la pequeña heredera Ketchum adoraba escuchar a Gary, él era otro cantar.

— Y todavía recuerdo ese día que fuimos los dos a pescar al río que está cerca de aquí —prosiguió Gary—; no es que decidiéramos ir juntos, simplemente nos encontramos, pero realmente valió la pena… ¡Ya que tuve la fortuna de ver cómo el bobalicón de Ash era vencido por un pequeño Magikarp!

— Ah, no… por favor Gary… —expresó Ash levemente apenado, ese momento siempre ha sido uno de los más vergonzosos de su vida.

— Pikachu pi… (Aguanta amigo…) —fue lo único que susurró Pikachu, palmeando la cabeza de su entrenador con su pata.

Posando su mano sobre la de su esposo, la pelirroja tomó la palabra— Vamos Ash, no tiene nada de malo… —dijo Misty, quien a pesar de todo se reía levemente al imaginar aquella escena, resultaba una lástima que para ese entonces ella y Ash aún no se hubiesen conocido.

Con una sonrisa burlona, el investigador se inclinó un poco hacia el frente y se dirigió a Ash de nuevo— ¡Sí Ash, no tiene nada de malo ser abofeteado por uno de los Pokémon más débiles del mundo! — exclamó, riendo al final.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar de nueva cuenta al escuchar la afirmación de Gary. Por supuesto que el único que no terminó riendo fue el mismo aludido, la vergüenza era tan grande que de no ser porque su familia estaba presente le hubiese dado un buen golpe al investigador.

Ciertamente Ash maldijo por lo bajo varias veces... En serio, ¿por qué tuvo que ser Gary quien presenciara una de sus más vergonzosas vivencias? Era de esos recuerdos que prefería olvidar. Pero para su mala suerte, el Oak jamás permitiría que eso sucediera mientras tuviesen buena memoria. Aunque para él lo peor es que su hija estaba escuchando, y de paso riéndose como si no hubiera un mañana.

— ¡Vamos papá, no pasa nada…! —expresó Alyson antes de palmear el brazo de su padre— ¡Eso fue hace mucho! —le dijo en un vano intento de tranquilizarse también, pero de sólo imaginarse dicha escena lograba sacarle alguna que otra risilla.

— No te preocupes princesa, todo bien —respondió con una sonrisa avergonzada antes de revolverle un poco el cabello a su hija. Bueno… a fin de cuentas su niña se estaba divirtiendo y eso era lo más importante, por lo que haría su mejor esfuerzo por soportar esos ratos de vergüenza.

Delia, quien desde el inicio rió con un poco más de discreción, se dedicó mayormente a observar la familia que hijo formó. ¡Todos se veían tan unidos y contentos! Pero lo que más le agradó ver a la mujer de mayor edad fue a su único heredero soportar la situación…, cuando había madurado. Si esto hubiese pasado cuando era un niño, Ash seguramente habría armado un tremendo escándalo.

Pero ahora todo era diferente, y eso la hacía sentir extremadamente orgullosa.

Así como Alyson, el pequeño Gale también soltó varias carcajadas durante el intercambio de anécdotas, pero de vez en cuando era silenciado por su madre. Si bien a Sienna de igual forma le causaba algo de gracia, ella se contuvo lo más que pudo. Estaba bien reír, pero su esposo a veces se pasaba de la raya.

— Amor, por favor no seas tan brusco con Ash… —suplicó Sienna con una sonrisa apenada.

— Ah, vamos, ¡esto es ya hasta de rutina!

— Gary… —fue lo único que respondió la rubia, aunque esta vez con más seriedad que la vez pasada.

Misty, quien se mantuvo al margen casi todo el tiempo finalmente tomó la palabra— Tranquila Sienna, así es como siempre se han llevado, ya los conoces.

— Lo sé, pero…

— No te preocupes, ahora no molesta tanto como lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo —expresó Ash, apoyando el argumento de su esposa—. Estamos pasando un buen rato, así que está bien. De todas formas, gracias por el apoyo —aquellas palabras relajaron un poco más a la rubia. Si bien ella conocía a Ash desde hace muchos años, casi nunca se llegó a inmiscuir en cosas anteriores a las de su viaje Pokémon hasta que él se las contara.

Sintiéndose mucho más tranquila, esta asintió. Una vez aclarado dicho tema, la rubia se puso de pie y tomó los platos de todos junto con Misty, para después ir a lavarlos juntas en apoyo a Delia.

Mientras que las mujeres de la casa se ocupaban del aseo de la mesa, los demás decidieron que era mejor cambiar de lugar para continuar la plática. Al final, su destino fue la sala, ahí su charla continuó tranquilamente, pero esta vez enfocándose en las nuevas investigaciones de Gary. El descubrimiento de nuevos Pokémon emocionaba mucho a los niños, por lo que lo escuchaban al Oak muy de cerca.

— Impresionante —soltó Ash—. Cada día más me sorprendo de poco que realmente sabemos sobre los Pokémon, y como es que cada cierto tiempo aparece uno completamente nuevo —expresó el Maestro, quien de tanto en tanto le brindó varias veces una caricia a su Pikachu.

— El mundo Pokémon es enorme Ash, te aseguro que aún hay muchos escondidos por ahí —respondió Gary—. Te apuesto que incluso puede que haya Pokémon prehistóricos aún vivos…

— ¿Eso es posible papá? —preguntó Gale con sumo interés al mismo tiempo en que metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, donde de paso se aseguró de que lo que sea que guardaba aún estuviera ahí.

Gary asintió ante el cuestionamiento de su hijo— Claro, no sería de extrañarse. Los Pokémon son inteligentes, y si saben que corren riesgo en algún lugar, emigran a otro y se ocultan.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que, en caso de encontrarnos con uno, lo podemos capturar tío Gary? —preguntó Aly.

Pero en vez de que Gary respondiera, su propio padre lo hizo— Es posible capturarlos si es que te topas con uno —comenzó—, pero lo mejor que podrías hacer en tu nivel es dejarlos ir. Los Pokémon prehistóricos son bastante fuertes, grandes y de paso temibles… o al menos la mayoría.

— Lo dices por experiencia propia, ¿verdad, Ash? —dijo de pronto Misty, quien al haber terminado ya con los platos se sentó junto a su marido seguida de Sienna que hizo exactamente lo mismo con el suyo.

— ¿Experiencia propia? —repitió su hija— Papá, ¿tú ya has visto a un Pokémon prehistórico?

El morocho asintió antes la interrogante— Sí, cuando era un niño me topé con un Aerodactil… y no fue muy lindo que digamos, ¿no es verdad, Pikachu?

Quien por todo ese tiempo estuvo muy cómodo con las caricias de su entrenador tan sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza antes de responder— Chu… (Sip)

— Ah sí, recuerdo esa ocasión —comentó el investigador, haciendo memoria.

— Un recuerdo bastante vívido si me lo preguntan… —aseguró Sienna, no pudiendo evitar sentir escalofríos al recordar el miedo que sintió al ver a ese feroz y enorme Pokémon.

Gale, quien no pudo evitar emocionarse por lo que se estaba comentando, sacó rápidamente sus manos de sus bolsillos, provocando que algo saliera de ellos sin que se diese cuenta— ¡Eso es genial tío! ¡Viste a un Pokémon supuestamente extinto! —exclamó el niño, impresionado.

Ash no pudo evitar reír por la emoción que Gale sintió al escuchar de su aventura— Sí Gale, pero la verdad es que nos dio un buen susto esa única vez —le respondió—. Realmente temí por mi vida ese día —declaró con algo de nerviosismo. Tras haber confesado aquello, el Ketchum estuvo a punto de volver a acariciar la cabeza de su Pokémon, más no pudo hacerlo al sentir cómo de pronto éste abandonó con rapidez su lecho y se acercó al sillón en donde estaban sentados los Oak—. ¿Ah? ¿Pikachu…?

— Ash, ¿qué le sucede…?

— No lo sé, Misty…

Cuando los niños fijaron su vista sobre el roedor eléctrico no pudieron evitar ponerse completamente pálidos. Lo que Pikachu tenía en su pata era…

— Pikachu, dame eso… —susurró Alyson cuando se puso de pie y se acercó al Pokémon— ¡Pikachu…! —expresó al intentar atrapar al Pokémon antes de que éste se alejara de ella.

Por supuesto que esa situación no pasó desapercibida por el único hijo de Delia Ketchum— Pikachu, ¿qué es lo que está pasando? —preguntó Ash, quien finalmente se levantó y se acercó a su Pokémon. Cuando éste estuvo a una distancia prudente, la rata eléctrica observó con algo de preocupación a su entrenador, cosa que intrigó mucho a éste último— Vamos, ¿qué traes ahí?

— ¡No es nada, papá! —declaró Alyson, quien finalmente logró acercarse al Pikachu para quitarle lo que sea que tuviera en su pata antes de que su padre lo hiciera. Por supuesto que su accionar causó que Ash la viese con sorpresa, ya que esas no eran actitudes propias de su hija. Lo mismo pasó con Misty y Delia.

Ash, quien para ese entonces ya se encontraba a la altura de Pikachu, se enderezó y observó a su hija— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Alyson? —cuestionó el moreno un tanto confundido— Vamos, muéstrame qué es lo que traes ahí —ordenó él al tiempo en que extendió su mano.

No obstante, la niña lo único que hizo fue esconder lo que sea que tuviera en sus manos detrás de ella. Aquello terminó por sorprender aún más a su padre. Definitivamente algo raro estaba pasando, ya que la menor de ojos aguamarina jamás había reaccionado así.

Por lo que con un tono más autoritario, prosiguió— Alyson, no te lo estoy preguntando —le habló seriamente.

— Alyson Ketchum —interrumpió Misty de pronto, apoyando a su esposo. La pequeña desvió entonces su mirada hacia su madre—. Es una orden.

Con sus ojos temblorosos, la niña observó a su madre por unos segundos antes de desviar sus orbes hacia su padre de nuevo— Pero…

— Obedece —fue lo único que le dijo la pelirroja, no queriendo escuchar ninguna excusa más.

Para Alyson, y para muchos otros, Misty era una mujer que usualmente encontrabas de bueno humor a menos que su marido hubiese cometido alguna tontería o la hubiera dejado plantada con un encargo… como toda mujer. Pero así como era una madre dulce y cariñosa, también era bastante severa, y cuando usaba ese tonito que precisamente hace unos segundos usó quería decir que… o la obedecías o la obedecías.

Alyson no estaba segura de qué hacer. Sabía que lo mejor era obedecer a sus padres, justo como Gale le estaba haciendo entender en ese momento con la mirada, pero… ¿y si lo que había encontrado traía algún tipo de consecuencia? Digo, por alguna razón se lo ocultaron toda su vida…, algún problema debía haber. Aunque también existía la posibilidad de que simplemente la reprendieran severamente por esculcar entre las cosas de su abuela y por ello le retrasaran el iniciar su viaje Pokémon.

O tal vez lo estaba pensando demasiado.

Suspiró, al final sus orbes aguamarinas volvieron a fijarse sobre Ash, quien aún tenía su mano extendida hacia ella.

— Alyson, es la última vez que te lo ordeno: Muéstrame qué traes ahí —soltó Ash, no queriendo realmente molestarse con su hija, pero debía demostrarle que cuando era hora de hablar en serio, el padre dulce y protector se hacía a un lado para que el severo entrara.

Finalmente dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados, Alyson extendió a su padre lo que ocultaba tras su espalda. Se trataba de aquella fotografía con la leyenda por detrás que encontró en el álbum de su abuela. Ash tomó con rapidez dicha foto y la observó detenidamente. Todo aquello llamó la atención de Misty, por lo que terminó acercándose a su esposo.

La pequeña Alyson tan sólo contempló a su padre observar aquella fotografía con el mismo semblante con el que la tomó, ninguna expresión se reflejó en su rostro como si lo hizo en el de ella.

Pasados unos segundos, tanto Ash como Misty se observaron con algo de confusión, para después posar su mirada sobre su única hija.

— Cariño, ¿de dónde sacaste esto? —preguntó Misty, acercándose a su hija.

— Del cuarto de la abuela…

— ¿Y por qué tomaste algo que no era tuyo sin permiso, Alyson? —cuestionó Ash, cruzándose de brazos pero con cuidado de no maltratar la fotografía.

Cabizbaja, la morocha respondió— Es que cuando estaba buscando la pinza de la abuela la vi por accidente en la cama y…, lo siento —fue lo único que terminó por decir.

El silencio entre los presentes perduró por unos segundos hasta que finalmente Delia se acercó a la escena— No seas tan duro con ella cariño, en parte fue mi culpa, yo dejé todo en la cama sin guardar —aseguró la mujer a su hijo, quien tras unos segundos cerró los ojos y suspiró.

— No mamá, está bien… a fin de cuentas yo también tengo parte de la culpa —le dijo—. Cuando subí a la segunda planta la vi y la dejé justo donde estaba, no reparando en que los niños podían llegar a verla —expresó con una mirada un poco más tranquila, calmando a su madre. Entonces se volteó hacia Alyson y se inclinó hacia ella—. Discúlpame princesa, no quería hacerte sentir mal con esto —le dijo, alzando la fotografía—. No es que no puedas verlas, es sólo que debes siempre pedirle permiso a la abuela ya que son sus cosas…

— ¿Entonces no hice algo malo…? —preguntó dudosa, con los ojos algo llorosos.

— Claro que no mi amor, no hiciste nada malo… —le comentó Misty—. Es sólo… que nos sorprendió que encontraras esta fotografía.

— ¿Por qué…? ¿No debía encontrarla? —les preguntó, limpiándose las lágrimas.

— No es tanto eso… —respondió Ash, volviendo a ver la foto—. Es sólo que estábamos esperando a que crecieras un poco más para hablarte de esto. Pero… supongo que por algo pasan las cosas, ¿verdad? —preguntó él, viendo a Misty y a los demás, quienes tan sólo asintieron. El Ketchum mayor les regresó la sonrisa.

Ahora que estaba un poco más tranquila tras ver la reacción de su padre, esta toca su hombro para volver a llamar su atención— Papá… él es, bueno, es mí…

— Sí, es Aron, tu hermano mayor… —susurró Ash, dejando escuchar un poco de melancolía en su voz al mismo tiempo en que acarició los cabellos de su hija.

— Aron… es un bonito nombre —expresó Alyson con una sonrisa, contagiando así un poco a su padre—. Oye papá…

— ¿Dime?

Viendo durante algunos segundos la fotografía, la pequeña Ketchum prosiguió—Se que querían esperar a que creciera un poco más para contarme esto pero, ¿qué fue lo que le pasó? —soltó Alyson.

El silencio se apoderó de nueva cuenta del lugar ante la súbita pregunta de Alyson. Tanto Ash como Misty se miraron de nueva cuenta el uno al otro, como intentando ver en los ojos del otro qué es lo que debían hacer en ese momento.

Al final Ash estuvo a punto de responder a la pregunta que le hizo su hija… sin embargo, Gary terminó interrumpiéndolo— Bueno, creo que es hora de que nos retiremos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Ya se van? —preguntó Delia.

— Sí —respondió Sienna—. Creo que tienen muchas cosas que hablar con Aly en privado —explicó la rubia, tomando la mano de Gale en el proceso.

Ash, entonces, se puso de pie— No es necesario, Gary…

— Lo sabemos, Ash… pero queremos hacerlo —aseguró—. Es un tema algo difícil para ustedes, y creo que necesitan un poco de privacidad para hablarlo con calma.

Fue entonces que el silencio se apoderó de nuevo de la habitación. Tanto Ash como Gary se observaron detenidamente por algunos segundos, intercambiando silenciosas palabras como siempre habían podido hacer. Uno lamentaba la situación, mientras que el otro sencillamente no le daba importancia y lo aceptaba como tal. Ya se veían en los próximos días.

— Bueno, nos retiramos entonces.

— Váyanse con cuidado…

Tras agradecer las atenciones de Delia, así como los buenos deseos, los Oak terminaron finalmente por retirarse de la antigua residencia del ahora Maestro Pokémon, quien los acompañó hasta la puerta y los observó marcharse.

Tanto a Gary como a su esposa les hubiera gustado mucho quedarse para brindarles soporte a la pareja Ketchum, pero ellos entendían perfectamente que esto no era algo en lo que ellos pudieran intervenir, pues si bien Ash y Misty siempre los tendrán como apoyo, ante cualquier cosa que se presente, debían dejarlos caminar solos junto a su hija, y eso incluía revivir viejos y dolorosos recuerdos.

Pero sus amigos eran fuertes, eso lo sabían muy bien. Así que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

— Papá —llamó Gale de pronto, captando así la atención de Gary. El aludido observó a su hijo y en sus ojos pudo percibir un poco de incertidumbre y preocupación.

Y así como Ash tenía por quienes velar, él también lo hacía; por lo que, al saber perfectamente qué es lo que su hijo le quería preguntar, éste revolvió un poco los cabellos de su primogénito y le sonrió— Todo está bien, no te preocupes...

— Recuerda que Aly es una niña fuerte —comentó Sienna, sabiendo perfectamente que la mayor preocupación de su hijo no era saber qué pasó, sino lo que pudiera pasar... el cómo Alyson tomaría tanta información, ya que al final aún eran unos niños...

Gale, por su parte, observó a cada uno de sus padres durante algunos pocos segundos antes de finalmente asentir con la cabeza y seguirlos en silencio.

Sí, su madre tenía razón, Aly era una niña fuerte, con un corazón de pan... pero con mucho carácter. Estaba seguro de que ella sabría cómo manejar toda esa información y el hecho de que le ocultaron la existencia de alguien tan importante como ella durante toda su vida.

— _Ánimo, Aly…_

De vuelta a la residencia de los Ketchum, Ash finalmente se sentó en el sofá y le indicó a su hija que se situara a su lado, mientras que Misty y Delia tomaron asiento en el sillón que ahora estaba libre.

Acatando la orden de su padre, Alyson se acercó al sofá y se posicionó a lado de su progenitor seguido de Pikachu, quien terminó de nuevo en el regazo de su mejor amigo.

— Veamos, esto pasó hará unos… 12 años, más o menos —comenzó Ash, quien no dejó de observar en ningún momento la foto—. Tu mamá y yo tendríamos unos 22 años a lo mucho, casi 23, cuando el asunto de tu hermano sucedió —esto último lo dijo viendo a Misty, como buscando reafirmar lo que decía.

La pelirroja entonces le respondió— Sí, más o menos fue por esa época.

— Y pues como te dije… no te contamos nada porque aún eras muy pequeña para entender por qué tú hermano no estaba en la casa —continuó—. Por eso procuramos ocultar un poco de tu vista esas fotografías que alcanzamos a tomarle. Claro que no fue por hacer menos su presencia, sino porque… queríamos que crecieras un poco más, para así poder hablarte mejor del tema llegado el momento.

Misty asintió— Perdónanos cariño, por si pensaste que no queríamos que supieras de algo tan importante, sólo estábamos esperando el momento indicado.

La niña simplemente negó con la cabeza— No estoy molesta con ustedes. Ya hasta un punto entiendo. Sólo me gustaría saber… qué fue lo que le pasó —dijo ella con serenidad antes de voltear hacia su padre.

Ash suspiró un poco, y decidió comenzar— Bueno… todo pasó hace 12 años, unos dos años antes de que tú nacieras. Tu mamá ya tenía 5 meses de embarazo, y cuando fuimos a esa revisión…

* * *

_Ambos entraron en un completo estado de shock por lo que escucharon recién. Simplemente no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, tenía que ser un error…_

— _Disculpe doctora, ¿podría repetirlo…? —pidió Ash, que fue el que tuvo un poco más de fuerza para hablar._

— _Sí, por supuesto —accedió—. Como les acabo de mencionar, me apena mucho decirlo… pero su pequeño presenta una anomalía en su ADN, por lo que es probable que no sobreviva al nacimiento…_

_Oírlo por segunda vez fue muchísimo peor, ambos creyeron haber escuchado mal en su momento debido a la emoción de saber sobre su bebé, pero parecía ser que ese no era el caso. Todo indicaba que su pequeño venía con problemas, y uno extremadamente grave como para que la ginecóloga indicara que probablemente su hijo no sobreviviera al parto._

— _Pero... ¿Cuál es esa anomalía…? —cuestionó Ash nuevamente, buscando comprender la situación mientras sostenía con fuerza la mano de Misty._

— _La anomalía en el ADN que su hijo padece se llama Trisomía 13 —comenzó la ginecóloga—, una muy rara para ser exactos —comentó mientras revisaba el historial de las ecografías y los estudios—. Los niños con este defecto usualmente no sobreviven al parto; a lo mucho pueden vivir unas cuantas horas, uno o dos días como máximo… pero no más —explicó la doctora antes de alzar su vista hacia la joven pareja con un semblante melancólico—. Lo siento mucho…_

_La vida siempre ha sido impredecible. Si te pones a pensarlo, hay ocasiones en las que sabes cómo reaccionar ante lo que esta te lanza, pero hay otras en las que tus pensamientos no logran hilarse y tu mente se queda en blanco. Eso fue lo que le sucedió a los jóvenes de 22 años que aún se sostenían de la mano._

_Tenía que ser una pesadilla, una mal sueño: Todas sus ilusiones, todos los preparativos para la llegada de ese pequeñito fueron derribados de un solo golpe, esparciendo sin piedad los trozos de sus corazones._

_Transcurridos varios minutos, los jóvenes salieron del importante hospital y se dirigieron inmediatamente a casa. El trayecto del recinto hacia su hogar fue todo lo opuesto a lo que fue su recorrido en la mañana, pues ahora ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra, tan sólo se quedaron ahí en silencio. Cuando por fin llegaron a casa, Ash se acercó rápidamente a su esposa para ayudarla a bajar del auto; usualmente ella podía hacerlo sola, pero en su estado actual el moreno no se quiso arriesgar y la sostuvo con fuerza contra su cuerpo._

— _¡Pikapi, Pikachupi! (¡Ash, Misty!) —gritó el roedor eléctrico que salió a recibir a sus amigos. Él también esperaba ansioso noticias sobre el bebé que pronto ayudaría a cuidar._

— _¡Azumarill! ¡Azu, Azu…! (¡Bienvenidos! ¡Hola, hola!) —secundó el ratón de agua, pero tan pronto como abrió los ojos, esta se percató de que algo andaba mal, su entrenadora no se veía nada bien— ¿Azu…? (¿Mamá…?)_

_Pikachu, quien también se percató del estado de su entrenador, se acercó rápidamente a la pareja, preocupado por el semblante que estos traían._

— _¿Pikapi…? (¿Ash…?) —susurró el roedor, dejando caer sus puntiagudas orejas hacia atrás._

— _Un segundo, Pikachu… —pidió Ash, quien no dejó de observar a Misty mientras se encaminaban al interior de la casa._

_Esa reacción preocupó no sólo a Pikachu, sino a Azumarill también. Usualmente sus entrenadores eran personas muy alegres y entusiastas, especialmente ahora que esperaban ansiosamente la llegada del pequeño bebé que Misty cargaba en su vientre desde hace 5 meses._

_No entendieron bien qué pasó. En la mañana estaban perfectamente, pero ahora…_

— _¿Azumarill Azu…? (¿Qué pasó?) —le preguntó la coneja de agua a su amigo eléctrico._

— _Pikachu… (No sé…) —respondió el Pokémon— Pika… Pikachu Pika Pika Pi (Tal vez pasó algo malo…) —concluyó Pikachu antes de seguir a su entrenador y su esposa al interior de la casa junto a Azumarill._

_Una vez ya dentro de su hogar, estos se dirigieron hacia el sofá de la sala y tomaron asiento en completo silencio. Sus Pokémon entraron poco después a la habitación, en donde se dedicaron únicamente a observar. Sus peores temores se fortalecieron cada vez más._

_Sí, algo pasó… de no ser así, sus amos no tendrían ese semblante tan vacío que ahora mismo adornaba sus rostros._

— _Pikapi…, Pikachupi (Ash…, Misty…) —fue lo único que susurró el Pokémon eléctrico, no moviéndose nunca de lugar._

_Mientras que los Pokémon de ambos se preguntaban qué fue lo que pasó exactamente, Ash, quien en ningún momento soltó la mano de su esposa, se perdió rápidamente en su mente tras tomar asiento y se transportó a otra dimensión. Ahí vio todo._

_Primeramente, y como siempre deseó, se vio a sí mismo jugando alegremente con su primogénito junto a Pikachu y Azumarill, quienes los ayudaron bastante en todo el proceso de adaptación al nuevo miembro de la familia. Sus pequeños amigos adoraban al bebé._

_Unos cuantos en el futuro se visualizó aconsejando a su hijo para cuando iniciara su viaje Pokémon junto a su esposa, quien de tanto en tanto hacía alguna broma o comentario para dejarlo en vergüenza. Su heredero rió muchísimo en esas ocasiones, pero aún así escuchó atento._

_Pasados algunos meses se vio despidiéndolo junto a su esposa y Pikachu, justo como su madre lo hizo con él el día que comenzó su larga travesía para alcanzar la maestría del entrenamiento._

_¡Rayos! Cuántas cosas, cuánto no pensó en hacer y experimentar con su futuro hijo, que ahora el hecho de que la vida viniera y le dijera "Éste angelito se tiene que ir" no le estaba cayendo muy en gracia._

_¿Por qué ahora en que tenía todo para ser feliz la vida lo golpeaba con eso?_

_¡¿Qué mierda le quería enseñar con eso?!_

_El Maestro Pokémon no pudo evitar maldecir a la vida una y otra vez por unos cuantos segundos de forma interna al tiempo en que gruesas lágrimas caían una tras otra por sus mejillas, logrando que leves espasmos comenzasen a ser visibles en sus hombros. Esto alertó a las pequeñas criaturas de electricidad y agua, a pesar de que el joven adulto intentó por todos los medios guardar silencio para no perturbar a su mujer más de lo que ya estaba, las orejas de sus amigos tenían mucha más capacidad auditiva…_

_Tanto Pikachu como Azumarill quisieron acercarse a sus entrenadores, pero los leves sollozos de Misty los detuvieron. Esto, por supuesto, llamó la atención del morocho, quien se giró para verla con detenimiento. Al hacerlo fue que éste se percató de las gruesas lágrimas que también rodaban por las sonrojadas mejillas de su esposa._

— _Misty…_

— _Mi bebé… —susurró lentamente con su voz quebrada—. Mi niño se irá…_

_Intentando que no se quedara perdida en sus propios pensamientos, Ash volvió a llamarla, pero esta vez con un poco más de fuerza— Misty, amor…_

— _Mi bebé se va a morir… —susurró ella de nuevo, aunque esta vez con un poco más de fuerza, logrando así que sus Pokémon finalmente fueran capaces de entender qué estaba pasando. Los dos roedores se miraron consternados—. ¿Por qué…? ¡¿POR QUÉ?! —gritó antes de soltarse a llorar como no pudo hacerlo tras la noticia. Ash simplemente la apretó más a él— ¡MI BEBÉ ASH, NUESTRO BEBÉ…! ¡NOOO…! —exclamó al final para continuar llorando como hace tiempo que no lo hacía._

— _Pi… ka… chu… (No… puede… ser…)_

— _Azu… (Mamá…)_

_Los Pokémon de ambos entrenadores se quedaron estáticos, no podían creer lo que sus orejas les dejaron escuchar. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Por qué? Pequeñas lágrimas pronto comenzaron a caer de los ojos de ambos roedores…_

_No, no era justo, ¿por qué después de tanto tiempo luchando con todo aquello que se les atravesó sus entrenadores tenían que pasar por esto? Pikachu no entendía por qué tras tanta dificultad, su mejor amigo no podía ser feliz como hace un par de horas. Lo mismo iba para Azumarill, que tampoco comprendía qué más tenía que superar su dueña para poder vivir como siempre soñó._

_La naturaleza era sabia, y ellos entendían eso, pero eso sencillamente escapaba de su comprensión. ¿Qué es lo que esta quería enseñarle a la joven pareja al venir y decirles "Lo necesito allá, no aquí…"?_

_Era probable que nunca lo supieran. Tal vez lograrían aceptarlo, pero jamás entenderlo._

_._

_._

_._

_Los días pasaron, y ya estando ambos un poco más estables emocionalmente fue que dieron el comunicado a todos sus amigos y familiares. En un principio no querían hacerlo, pues pensaron que al momento de anunciarlo, el rostro y las palabras de sus seres queridos los harían flaquear por enésima vez._

_Sin embargo, ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que eso sería algo injusto, ya que sus amigos también estaban emocionados por el bebé que venía en camino pues ellos serían los primeros de su generación en traer una nueva vida al mundo._

_Así que, de poco a poco, le fueron diciendo a cada uno de sus seres queridos._

_Por supuesto que uno de los primeros en enterarse fue Brock, que junto a Delia y las hermana de Misty, era la persona más importante para los Ketchum desde que eran unos niños. Siempre estuvo ahí para lo que necesitaran, en las buenas y en las malas. Su mejor amigo._

— _Ash, hermano, no sabes… cómo siento esto —expresó Brock, dándole un fuerte abrazo a su mejor amigo. Cuando el morocho le dijo al moreno que lo que necesitaba decirle que era algo importante fue corriendo hasta Ciudad Verde, pero jamás se imaginó esto—. ¿Cómo está Misty…?_

— _Ah… te la puedes imaginar… —comentó Ash antes de sentarse junto a Pikachu, quien inmediatamente se pegó a él—. Está destrozada…_

_Brock se sentó frente a él— Me imagino que si hermano, al igual que tú…_

— _No sé si los dos estemos igual, ya que ella es quien tiene una conexión más fuerte con el bebé… —susurró el morocho, acariciando con lentitud a su mejor amigo Pokémon._

— _Pikapi... (Ash…)_

_Brock, quien observó la preocupación de Pikachu, tomó la palabra de nuevo— Ash, Pikachu y yo siempre estaremos contigo. No tienes que hacerte el fuerte, no frente a nosotros… —expresó el futuro doctor Pokémon con seriedad y comprensión a la vez._

_Pocos segundos después, dejando de acariciar a su Pokémon, Ash finalmente soltó aquello que estuvo soportando durante varias horas ese día— No es justo, ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser así…? —preguntó el Maestro Pokémon con la voz quebrada, dejando salir unos cuantos sollozos de su boca._

_Brock entonces se puso de pie y se acercó a su mejor amigo. Pikachu, quien estaba ocupando el asiento de a lado de su compañero saltó de su lugar para permitirle al aprendiz de médico sentarse y se posicionó sobre el hombro de Ash, apoyando su cabeza contra la de él, compartiendo su dolor._

_El moreno entonces posicionó su mano sobre la espalda de Ash._

— _No lo sé, hermano… Me gustaría poder darte una respuesta, así como cuando se trata de los Pokémon —comenzó él—, pero me es imposible. Lo que sí puedo asegurarte, por el contrario, es que ustedes lograran superar éste obstáculo. Sé que es difícil y que por ahora las palabras no valen de nada por todo el sufrimiento que están pasando, pero ustedes son las personas más fuertes que conozco… y siempre han salido adelante._

— _Pikachu… (Ciertamente) —secundó la rata eléctrica, posando su pequeña patita sobre la cabeza de su entrenador y acariciando su cabello._

_Entre sollozos, el Maestro Pokémon respondió— No lo sé chicos, no lo sé… me siento tan débil ahora…_

— _Te entiendo, pero debes ser fuerte, por Misty… Ella te necesita… —expresó Brock con serenidad. Estuvo a punto de proseguir con sus palabras de aliento, pero las pisadas de alguien acercándose llamaron por completo su atención. Al alzar la mirada se topó con los ojos aguamarina de su querida amiga pelirroja, los cuales estaba totalmente hinchados por el constante llanto—. Hola Misty —dijo al levantarse pero sin separarse de Ash._

— _Brock… ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí…! —expresó la pelirroja antes de dirigirse a su mejor amigo y abrazarlo con fuerza, soltando en llanto otra vez._

_Brock rápidamente comenzó a mecerla, ella era como su hermana y verla así, al igual que a Ash, a quien Pikachu intentaba consolar, le rompía el corazón. Justo en ese momento no sabía bien qué hacer ni qué decir, el llanto de ambos lo dejaban muy vulnerable. Por eso, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue estar en silencio._

— _Estoy con ustedes… y siempre lo estaré —susurró al tiempo en que siguió meciendo a Misty y dedicarle una mirada a su mejor amigo._

_._

_._

_._

_Pasaron los meses y finalmente todos los amigos de los Ketchum terminaron por enterarse de la situación tan difícil por la que la pareja pasaba. Por supuesto que de manera inmediata comenzaron a brindarles todo el apoyo posible a sus queridos amigos. Llegaron al punto, incluso, de ayudarles a buscar pequeños ataúdes, por más raro que sonara, en donde pudieran poner al bebé una vez que todo sucediera…_

_Claro estaba que el tan sólo hecho de escuchar la palabra ataúd los descolocó en muchas ocasiones, llegando al punto en que creían que se quebrarían de nueva cuenta, era demasiado difícil tener que hacer todos los preparativos para su funeral aún cuando el pequeño heredero aún se encontraba gestándose dentro de su madre._

_Pero tenían que ser fuertes… Sí eso era lo que la vida les tenía deparado lo afrontarían._

_._

_._

_._

_A pesar de que la ginecóloga les dio la opción de… terminar con el embarazo, pues el resultado sería exactamente el mismo, Ash y Misty continuaron yendo a sus consultas. Esa alternativa que les ofrecieron los hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta… ¿Cómo podía esta siquiera existir? ¿Cómo serían ellos capaces de ser quienes le pusieran fin a la vida de su hijo. Por supuesto que ninguno de los dos estuvo de acuerdo._

_La idea era simplemente horrible._

— _A veces no sé en qué piensan los doctores… —comentó Misty con Ash a su lado, ambos recostados en su cama—. Hablan de abortar como si fuera algo tan fácil…_

— _Lo sé, por eso nosotros vamos a permitirle nacer y haremos lo posible porque, lo poco que esté con nosotros, esté bien y no sufra… —le respondió él, tomando la mano de Misty y posándolas sobre el vientre de esta, el cual ya mostraba signos de estar entrando a su noveno mes._

_Misty sonrió ante las palabras de su esposo, eso era exactamente lo que ella estaba pensando y amó que él llegara a la misma conclusión. Con cuidado se acercó él lo más que su abultado vientre le permitió, lo jaló cómo pudo hacia su persona y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios._

— _Te amo, Ash —susurró la pelirroja._

— _Yo también Mist, a los dos… —fue la única respuesta que le dio el Ketchum antes de disponerse a dormir._


	3. ¿Por qué? - Parte II

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Satoshi Tajiri y NINTENDO.

* * *

 **Aclaración:** Basado en una historia real.  
 **Publicación original:** 4 de Octubre del 2015 **  
Re-edición:** 26 de Julio del 2018

* * *

 **Autora:** Suki90  
 **Título:** Revelando secretos  
 **Serie:** Pokémon  
 **Capítulo 3:** ¿Por qué? – Parte 2

* * *

_El esperado día finalmente llegó, la fecha en la que Aron, su primogénito, vería la luz del día, o al menos… eso es lo que tanto sus padres como los doctores esperaban con fuerza. Al final todos eran humanos, y por más entrenados que estuviesen los médicos, ver nacer a un bebé muerto siempre causaba un gran impacto._

_Las contracciones de la pelirroja cada vez eran más fuertes, lo que indicaba que la hora de nacimiento se aproximaba a pasos agigantados. Pero como toda mujer, soportó esos dolores, hizo todo lo que pudo para contener un poco más las ganas de comenzar a pujar._

_Su corazón latió a mil por hora, estaba nerviosa. Tenía miedo de que llegado el momento no pudiese escuchar el llanto de su bebé como siempre soñó, de no verlo aunque sea unos pocos minutos._

_De pronto, una fuerte contracción le vino a la pelirroja— ¡Ugh…!_

— _¡Pikachu, Pikachupi…! (¡Aguanta, Misty…!) —pidió Pikachu, quien en ese momento se encontraba en la cama junto a la mujer que, al igual que su entrenador, consideraba un tesoro._

— _¡Azu, Azumarill Azu, Rill…! (¡Sí, saldrá bien, mamá!) —apoyó Azumarill, quien por su tamaño se encontraba en el suelo a un lado de Ash, quien no dejaba de sostener la mano de su esposa._

_El entrenador observó con una sonrisa a Pikachu y Azumarill. Daba gracias a Dios haberse topado con tan esplendidos amigos. Si bien todos sus Pokémon eran excepcionales, ya que siempre los ayudaban en cualquier cosa que necesitaran, el apoyo de los roedores era muy significativo._

_Pikachu para Ash era su mejor amigo, y han estado juntos desde que el niño comenzó su viaje Pokémon. Siempre han estado ahí para el otro, en las buenas y en las malas._

_Azumarill, por otro lado, fue quien llegó a la vida de Misty para llenar de nueva cuenta ese vacío que quedó tras la liberación de Togepi en la región Hoenn. Ese roedor Pokémon trajo a la pelirroja una sensación de nostalgia, pero sobre todo felicidad. Esa soledad que de pronto sentía ahora ya no existía tras su llegada. Era como si su bebé hubiese vuelto a su lado. Lo mejor de todo fue que Azurill jamás intentó ni planeó suplantar el lugar del Pokémon que su madre liberó, lo único que hizo fue devolver todo el amor que ella le brindó desde el momento en el que eclosionó y la vio por primera vez._

_La pelirroja era como su madre también, y Azumarill estaba segura de que Togepi habría hecho y sentido lo mismo de estar en su lugar._

_Habiéndose calmado un poco, y tras mejorar su respiración, la mujer de ojos aguamarina posicionó su mirada sobre sus pequeños amigos— Muchas gracias, Pikachu… Azumarill. Todo saldrá bien —y les sonrió, gesto que los Pokémon regresaron._

_._

_._

_._

_El momento más difícil finalmente llegó y, la verdad fuera dicha, todos se encontraban algo tensos. La situación era crítica…, si querían que el bebé y su mamá se conocieran, el niño debía salir lo más pronto posible. Con esas indicaciones, a Misty no le quedó más remedio que pujar con todas sus fuerzas desde el inicio._

_Ash, por su parte, sugirió mejor una cesárea, así la vida de su hijo no correría tanto riesgo… pero Misty se negó rotundamente a eso. Tenía miedo que alguna herramienta médica lo llegase a tocar o que algo saliese mucho peor de lo que ya con el parto natural se preveía, por lo que al Ketchum no le quedó más opción que seguir con la decisión de su mujer._

— _¡Ugh, Ash…, tengo miedo…! —soltó la pelirroja tras haber pujado por vayan ustedes a saber cuántas veces. Su respiración estaba algo alterada._

— _Resiste Misty, ¡ya falta poco…! ¡Todo saldrá bien! —le respondió, no moviéndose ni un sólo centímetro de su lado._

— _Señora Ketchum, trate de respirar lo más calmado que pueda —le ordenó la doctora que atendía el parto. Misty, entonces, intentó seguir sus indicaciones—. Eso es, tranquila, todo estará bien. Ahora, necesito que puje una vez más, ¿de acuerdo? Tres… dos… uno… ¡AHORA!_

_Necesitando que ya todo terminara, la joven pelirroja sujetó con más fuerza la mano de Ash y tras eso se dedicó a pujar lo más fuerte que su cuerpo y energía le permitieran. Tenía que ser la última, ya no podía más… Quería ver a su bebé, tenerlo en brazos, admirarlo, contemplarlo… No deseaba nada más._

_Tras el último grito que la pelirroja soltó, la doctora finalmente pronunció lo que todos querían escuchar— ¡Ya está aquí! —exclamó con emoción— ¡Está precioso! —le dijo a la pareja._

_Seguidamente una de las enfermeras se acercó a donde estaba ella, cortó el cordón umbilical y tomó al recién nacido entre sus brazos para ir a limpiarlo— Vamos nene, más vale que llores para que te oigan tus papás —pidió ella antes de darle unos pequeños golpecitos._

_Al instante, el sonido más hermoso para Ash y Misty se produjo. Era el llanto de su bebé, su niño había sobrevivido al parto; estaba ahí, con ellos._

_Otra de las enfermeras se acercó entonces a la ex-líder de gimnasio— Aquí tiene, señora Ketchum, ¡felicidades!_

— _Oh, Dios mío… —susurró Misty al recibir a su pequeño pedazo de cielo, el cual no dejaba de llorar a la vez que emitía ciertos sonidos un poco extraños, los cuales señalaban que tenía un poquito de problemas para respirar. Aún así, la pelirroja lo acarició con delicadeza—. Ya estás aquí, mi amor…_

— _Sí, finalmente está aquí… Aunque parece que le cuesta respirar… —comentó Ash al ver a su hijo. El niño parecía tener fusionadas la nariz y la boca, por lo que era probablemente eso lo que dificultaba la circulación del oxigeno, pero fuera de eso parecía estar bien._

_Con una sonrisa cansada, Misty se giró hacia su esposo— Eso está bien, suena a como cuando tú roncas —le aclaró, para después volver a posar su mirada sobre su bebé._

— _Creo que sólo por esta ocasión, eso me lo tomaré cómo un cumplido —le respondió él, acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la frente antes de acariciar la manita de su heredero—. No puedo creer lo hermoso que es… —susurró con lágrimas en los ojos._

— _Ni yo, Ash… —respondió, admirando a su primer hijo—. Simplemente es precioso…_

_Tras ese parto tan pesado, los doctores finalmente trasladaron a Misty a la habitación en la que estuvieron varias horas antes del nacimiento. Los Ketchum habrían de quedarse durante algún tiempo en el hospital en lo que tanto la madre como el hijo se recuperaban de todo el proceso. Así mismo, los médicos querían observar la evolución del niño, estimar cuánto tiempo podría vivir y sobre todo cómo reaccionaba._

_Tras salir de la habitación del hospital donde dejaron a Misty descansando, Ash se encontró con su madre, las hermanas de la pelirroja, una de sus sobrinas y sus Pokémon._

— _Cariño —llamó Delia de pronto, acercándose a Ash y abrazándolo con fuerza—. Felicidades, mi amor —dijo en susurros—. Independientemente de las circunstancias, te has convertido en padre. Estoy muy, de verdad, muy orgullosa de ti._

_Ash devolvió el gesto de su madre con un poco más de fuerza— Gracias, mamá… —respondió el entrenador antes de separarse de su progenitora. Segundos después, posó su mirada sobre Pikachu y Azumarill, que tuvieron que quedarse con Delia. Con una sonrisa, el Maestro se hincó hacia ellos y los acarició a cada uno en la cabeza—. No se preocupen, todo salió bien._

_Dejándose consentir por el esposo de su dueña, la coneja de agua asintió con tranquilidad— ¡Zurill…! (¡Excelente…!)_

— _Pikachu… (Qué bueno…) —respondió aliviado el roedor eléctrico._

_Ash los miró a los dos con cariño, y tras pasar unas veces más sus manos por sobre sus cabezas, éste se puso de pie y observó a su madre y sus cuñadas. Todas tenían una mirada preocupada._

— _¿Y, tipo, cómo está la feita? —preguntó Violet primero._

— _¿Está despierta? —siguió Lily._

_Con una sonrisa cansada, el Maestro Pokémon negó con la cabeza— Está bien —respondió Ash, fijando su vista en la puerta por la que acababa de salir—. Pero por ahora se encuentra durmiendo._

— _Ya veo —dijeron las hermanas de cabello azul y rosado a la vez, viéndose entre sí al final._

_Fue en ese momento que la mayor de las hermanas sensacionales, junto a su pequeña hija, se acercó a su cuñado y le dio un pequeño abrazo como lo hizo su madre; gesto que fue correspondido al instante— Muchas felicidades, Ash. Nos alegra que todo haya salido bien._

— _Gracias Daisy. Afortunadamente, Aron nació bien, dentro de lo que se puede decir —respondió el morocho a su cuñada, antes de sentir cómo una pequeña manita lo jalaba del pantalón. Cuando bajó la mirada, se encontró con una tierna niña de 3 años de cabello verde—. Hey, Zamara, ¿cómo estás, princesa?_

— _Bien, ¿y tú? —respondió la hija mayor de Daisy, quien aún tenía sus manitas detrás de su espalda._

_Con una sonrisa, Ash se hincó y le acarició su cabeza— Yo muy bien, un poquito cansado, pero nada más —contestó—. Y dígame, señorita, ¿qué trae escondido ahí atrás?_

— _Vamos tesoro, dáselo —incitó la rubia de ojos aguamarina a su hija, al ver que esta dudaba un poquito en si sacar o no sus manos de su escondite._

_Al final, la pequeña dejó de esconder sus manos y le extendió a Ash una hoja y unas poquitas flores— Son pada tía Mi'ty y pada ti —declaró la de cabellos verdes, viendo con seriedad a su tío._

— _Vamos a ver~… —el entrenador tomó los regalos que su sobrina le extendió, abrió el dibujo y ahí pudo verlos a ellos con un pequeño bebé, todos felices— Gracias Mar. Está precioso —susurró._

_Pikachu, quien finalmente se posó sobre el hombro de su entrenador, también sonrió ante lo que vio— ¡Pika~…! (¡Bonito!)_

— _¡Estoy seguro de que a tu tía le va a encantar! —expresó el moreno, viendo a su sobrina con mucho cariño._

_La niña tan sólo sonrió animada, dejando ver un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas._

_Tras regresarle una última sonrisa, el joven adulto se puso de pie y se dirigió a Daisy— Oye Daisy, ¿dónde están Tracey y Jaden? —cuestionó con genuina curiosidad._

— _Tracey se quedó en el gimnasio con Jaden, cuidando a los Pokémon —comentó Daisy, cargando a su hija—. Le hubiera gustado venir, pero varios retadores llegaron para reclamar una medalla, así que…_

— _Oh, ya veo —susurró Ash—. Debe ser un poco pesado, siendo que Jaden es aún más pequeño que Zamara —comentó._

_Daisy sonrió— No te preocupes Ash, Tracey y sus Pokémon sabrán apañárselas bien para cuidar a mi Jaden —comentó la rubia—. También me dijo que si lograba terminar temprano vendría para acompañarlos._

— _Ya veo, muchas gracias —respondió el morocho, sonriéndole a su cuñada antes de volver a posar su mirada en el dibujo que su sobrina le entregó recién, deseando que en alguna otra dimensión, algún mundo paralelo… Misty y él puedan disfrutar a su bebé._

_._

_._

_._

_Al día siguiente, las enfermeras llevaron temprano a Aron con sus padres, los cuales lo esperaban ansiosos. La pareja aprovechó cada segundo, minuto y hora que las enfermeras les dejaban estar con su niño, ya que de tanto en tanto estas venían para ver que todo estuviese bien con el primogénito de los adultos._

_La joven pareja aprovechaba cada instante._

_En una de esas ocasiones, mientras Ash cargaba a su hijo por un rato para que Misty descansase, el pequeño Aron sorprendió a su padre con una serie de estornudos continuos._

— _¡Ow, eso fue directo a mi boca…! —y así vino un nuevo estornudo— ¡Uy, ahora en mi cara...! —y uno más— ¡Ahora en mi nariz! —dijo el morocho entre risas mientras observaba a su pequeño, el cual no paró de moverse una y otra vez._

— _Pi Pikachu~… (Está feliz~)_

_Azumarill sonrió también— ¡Azu! (¡Sí!)_

_Ash observó a su Pokémon, el cual estaba parado sobre el sillón reclinable junto a la coneja de agua, quien tras haber estado a lado de Misty decidió darle algo de espacio para descansar— ¿Ustedes creen?_

— _¡Pika! (¡Sip!) —respondió el roedor eléctrico._

— _¡Azumarill, Azu Azu, Ma! (¡Sí, porque está con su papá!)_

_El Maestro Pokémon no hizo más que sonreír por los comentarios que Pikachu y Azumarill hicieron. Eso esperaba el morocho, en realidad, que a pesar de todo, su hijo pudiese sentir el amor tan grande que tanto él como su esposa le tenían desde que supieron de su existencia. Era lo único que deseaba._

_La joven pareja estuvo tan absorta en su pequeño retoño, y en las eventuales visitas que sus amigos les brindaban, donde Delia aprovechó para tomar muchísimas fotos de todos, que los Ketchum no se dieron cuenta en qué momento pasaron de la mañana a la media tarde. Estaba comenzando a ponerse el sol, lo que indicaba que la hora de visitas no tardaba en concluir._

_A la larga, las únicas personas que quedaron en la habitación fueron Ash, Misty, Aron y Delia, así como Pikachu y Azumarill. Las hermanas de Misty y Tracey fueron de los últimos en irse._

— _Bueno, ya me voy, corazón —le dijo Delia a Misty, acercándose a darle un beso en la frente._

— _Gracias por acompañarnos, suegra —agradeció la pelirroja._

_Delia le sonrió como siempre— No hay de qué, cielo —y se alejó de su nuera, para entonces dirigirse a su hijo, quien aún tenía en brazos a su nieto—. Los veo mañana, cariño…_

— _Hasta mañana, mamá. Gracias por venir —agradeció el morocho, sosteniendo a su hijo con un solo brazo y abrazando con suavidad a su madre. Tras unos segundos, se separan— ¿Traes las llaves? —cuestionó._

_Tan sonriente como siempre, la mujer oriunda de Paleta le dio unos golpecitos su bolsa con — Si cariño, aquí las traigo… ¡Aún recuerdo donde dejo las cosas! Está bien que ya soy abuela, pero tampoco soy una anciana senil._

— _Ay mamá… —negó Ash con la cabeza, entre risas, al igual que Misty antes de ver a Delia finalmente salir de la habitación y despedirse con un "Nos vemos" antes de cerrar la puerta y llevarse a los Pokémon de la pareja, ya que estos no tenían permitido quedarse ahí._

_Eran las 9:00 pm, y la familia Ketchum finalmente se encontró sola._

_._

_._

_._

— _Veo que el pequeño Aron tiene mucha energía —comentó la doctora que entró a revisar a sus pacientes por última vez en el día una media hora después de la partida de Delia Ketchum_

_La pelirroja asintió por dicho comentario— Sí, y nos hace bien saber qué está mejor de lo que se suponía —comentó Misty—. Digo, sé que no tendremos mucho tiempo… pero de verdad está mucho mejor de lo que se pensaba. Para nosotros cada segundo, cada minuto y hora cuenta… —expresó la de cabellos anaranjados mientras dejaba que Ash lo cargara durante algunos minutos para ver si él podía dormirlo, ya que estaba parado y se podía mover mejor que ella en ese momento._

— _No puedo más que darte la razón, y me alegra que aprovechen cada momento con él —les dijo la doctora con una sonrisa sincera—. Bueno, me paso a retirar. No duden en llamar a las enfermeras por cualquier cosa que se presente._

_Tras dicha afirmación, la doctora salió de la habitación de la pareja, y nuevamente se quedaron solos. Misty vio el reloj y se percató de que eran las 9:45 de la noche. En unos 15 minutos más, o quizás menos, las enfermeras vendrían a recoger a su pequeño bebé y lo llevarían al área de cuidados intensivos para tenerlo monitoreado toda la noche._

_Le dolía tener que separarse de su hijo toda la noche, pero era lo mejor. Era por su bien._

_._

_._

_._

_Después de que pasaron 53 horas desde el nacimiento del pequeño Ketchum, la familia completa finalmente fue dada de alta. Aron podría ir a casa con sus padres. Sería mentira afirmar que ninguno de los dos estaba nervioso por esto, ya que ahora la vida de su hijo dependería completamente de ellos._

_Pero estaría bien, si estaban juntos no había nada que no pudieran hacer._

_Una vez estando fuera del hospital, la joven pareja divisó a todos sus amigos esperándolos; desde los chicos de la región de Kanto, hasta sus queridos compañeros de la bella Kalos. Incluso Drew y Kenny estaban ahí. El matrimonio no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad… ¡Hacía años que no se reunían todos!_

— _¿Cómo estás, Ashy-boy? —saludó Gary de pronto, quien estaba siendo acompañado por Sienna._

— _Gary, muchachos —expresó Ash, viendo a todos y cada uno de sus amigos._

— _Tu mamá nos comentó que hoy saldrían del hospital, así que todos nos pusimos de acuerdo para estar aquí —comentó Brock, quien en ese momento se encontraba a lado de su esposa Lucy, una de las cerebro de frontera. Este se acercó a Ash y lo abrazó con fuerza, dándole unas cuantas palmadas a su espalda—. Me alegro mucho de que por fin puedan ir a casa._

_Agradecido por sus palabras, el morocho regresó el gesto de su amigo antes de separarse de él— Gracias hermano._

— _¡Ah… qué alegría! —expresó Delia, quien tenía lágrimas en sus ojos— Después de varios días, mi pequeño nieto finalmente podrá ir a casa…_

— _Todos estamos muy contentos por ustedes, chicos —expresó Tracey, quien traía en sus brazos a su hijo menor, mientras que Daisy cargaba a Zamara. A lado de la familia Sketchit estaban las otras hermanas mayores de Misty, las cuales al poco rato se acercaron a la menor para poder ver a su sobrino._

_Tanto Ash como Misty asintieron y sonrieron— Se los agradecemos, chicos —respondió Misty—. La verdad es que no esperábamos encontrarlos a todos aquí._

— _¿Pero qué cosas dices, feita? —cuestionaron tanto Lily como Violeta al mismo tiempo._

— _¿Cómo crees que nos perderíamos este día? —cuestionó May, quien se acercó a su amiga para ver al nene._

— _Somos amigos —comenzó Dawn con una sonrisa—, y si bien por vivir en regiones diferentes se nos complicó un poco venir los días que estuvieron aquí, ¡todos queríamos conocer a este pedacito de cielo que traes en tus brazos Misty!_

_Todos los demás asintieron ante la afirmación de la oriunda de Sinnoh. Y es que estaba demás decirlo, todos los apreciaban demasiado, y aunque estuvieran lejos siempre harían lo que fuera por dos personas que aprecian. Algunos no podían hacer mucho, como era el caso de Máx y Bonnie, al ser los más pequeños del grupo y no tener suficientes recursos individualmente como para apoyar de alguna otra manera, pero eso a los Ketchum no les importaba, con tal de tenerlos ahí era más que suficiente._

_La amistad que existía entre ellos siempre sería la mayor bendición para la pareja._

_._

_._

_._

_Finalmente los Ketchum llegaron a su casa, y nada más pisaron de nuevo su hogar fueron a acomodar todo lo que los médicos y las enfermeras les proveyeron para poder atender a su hijo, siguiendo al pie de la letra cada una de las indicaciones. A veces era Ash quien lo vigilaba, a veces era Misty y en otras eran ambos. Incluso en ocasiones contaban con la ayuda de sus más confiables Pokémon._

_Hubo ocasiones en las que, cuando Ash mecía a su hijo, este se ponía a ver todo lo que arreglaría, si se pudiera, para darle una mejor calidad de vida a su primogénito. Por favor que no se malentienda, el morocho amaba a su hijo tal y como era, pero era su padre… no podía evitar pensar en todas las posibles alternativas que Aron pudiese llegar a tener si se corregían especialmente los problemas que tenían su cerebro y su corazón…_

_Pero Aron era demasiado pequeño para esas operaciones… y el Trisomía 13 seguiría presente._

— _Lamentablemente nuestras opciones se limitan a lo que tenemos ahora, bebé… —susurró Ash, jugando con uno de los dedos de su hijo._

_Pikachu tan sólo se dedicó a observar con tristeza el semblante de su entrenador._

_Más tarde, en una de las ocasiones en las que le tocó a Misty cuidar de su pequeño, esta llegó a notar algo en su bebé._

— _¡Ash…! —llamó ella de pronto con fuerza, captando la atención de su esposo, así como las de Pikachu y Azumarill— Aron no está haciendo mucho ruido —explicó al tiempo en que sostuvo la medicina de su bebé._

_Llegando a donde estaban su esposa y su hijo, Ash posó su mano cerca de la boquita de Aron— Ay no… —susurró mientras se disponía a cargarlo. En ese instante, Pikachu bajó del hombro de su entrenador y se quedó observando desde el suelo junto a la coneja de agua._

— _Ponlo en tu hombro… —sugirió Misty tras pasárselo a su marido—. Recárgalo ahí mientras lo llevamos a la cama; no está respirando bien… —fue lo que susurró la pelirroja apresurada._

_Pikachu tan sólo bajo sus puntiagudas orejas ante la escenas._

— _Azu… (Pobre…) —pronunció la de color azul con blanco, quedándose justo en donde estaban. Ambos Pokémon decidieron que lo mejor era darles espacio a sus entrenadores._

_A pasos apresurados, la pareja se dirigió a su habitación para atender a su hijo. Mientras Misty fue por las herramientas necesarias, Ash se encargó de recostarlo en la cama y ver porque pudiese respirar con normalidad. Al momento de hacerlo, el pequeño Aron comenzó a soltar varios quejidos, logrando así que el corazón de su padre volviese a latir._

— _Si, eso es lo que quiero escuchar —comentó Ash viendo al bebé—, eso es lo que quiero oír Aron. Eso es… —expresó mientras se recostaba en la cama con él y lo dejaba llorar._

_Unos segundos después llegó Misty con el respirador especial y se lo pasó a Ash para que se lo pusiera al bebé._

— _Aquí tienes, papá… —comentó la pelirroja, subiéndose a la cama—. Toma, también ponle una frazada para que esté cómodo…_

— _Sí, ya voy… —respondía Ash mientras colocaba el respirador a su hijo y al mismo tiempo le ponía una manta para que no tuviera mucho frío._

_Y una vez que el respirador comenzó a hacer su trabajo, los jóvenes padres se dedicaron a observar a su pequeño. Les dolía verlo así, les carcomía el alma saber que no podían hacer nada más que esto… pero a pesar de todo ello, no se arrepintieron de la decisión que tomaron._

_Aunque tuvieran miedo de decir adiós, no tenían remordimientos._

_El tener a Aron de su lado era una bendición para ellos, ya que les dio la oportunidad de experimentar eventos que muy seguramente no todos podrían vivir. Muchos pensaban que una vez que todo pase lo mejor será cerrar el capítulo y olvidarse de él, pretender ante todos que jamás ocurrió…_

_Pero eso era algo que definitivamente ninguno de los dos tenía planeado hacer._

_._

_._

_._

_Un día más pasó para la familia. Señales de vida llegaban y se iban del pequeño cuerpo de Aron. Tanto Ash como Misty fueron testigos de cómo el corazón de su bebé dejó de latir varias veces y sus pulmones fallaban una y otra vez de forma consecutiva._

— _Haz cambiado mi vida, Aron —susurró Ash, quien se encontraba a un lado de su hijo en la cama al igual que su esposa—. De verdad lo hiciste…_

— _Tanto aquí… como a donde vayas, siempre… habrá un lugar muy especial para ti en nuestros corazones —expresó Misty quedamente, intentando que su voz no se quebrara más de lo que ya estaba mientras le brindaba caricias a la cabeza de su hijo._

_No soportando más la situación, Ash se permitió de nueva cuenta soltar unas cuantas lágrimas antes de depositar varios besos en la cabeza de su hijo, confesando una y otra vez cuánto lo amaba y cuánto le dolía tener que verlo partir a pesar de haberse preparado para eso…_

_Pero como si la vida hubiese sentido un poco de remordimiento, esta les permitió pasar un poco más de tiempo con Aron, ya que para cuando llegó la noche, el pequeño aún podía respirar._

— _Gracias por no dejarnos hoy… —susurró ella, recostada a un lado de su hijo._

— _Aún no estábamos preparados para despedirnos de ti… —secundó Ash con calidez mientras escuchaba el pesado respirar de su hijo._

_Misty se acercó lentamente a su hijo y depositó un suave beso en la frente— Me diste la oportunidad saber lo que es ser madre, y no sabes lo mucho que te lo agradezco —susurró la pelirroja, permitiendo que una lágrima más se le escapara por el rabillo del ojo._

_Pasó una hora más y tanto Ash como Misty continuaron despiertos, velando por su hijo. Y aunque estuviesen muriéndose de sueño no podían dormir, ya que había varias cosas que hacer antes, como por ejemplo darle la medicina a su bebé y ponerle la mascarilla de oxigeno por cierto tiempo._

_No obstante, unos cuantos minutos después de quitarle el oxigeno a su hijo…_

— _Está pasando Ash…_

_Con la voz un poco apagada, respondió— No está respirando… —concluyó Ash, quien terminó pasando su dedo índice frente a la nariz la y boca de Aron—. Su corazón está bombeando pero no respira… —expresó él antes de darle un beso en la mejilla— "Ya es hora papi y mami…" —susurró el morocho, como si él fuese el niño._

_Sin embargo, justo cuando Ash terminó de pronunciar aquellas palabras, Aron respiró lo más fuerte que pudo, haciendo que la cabeza de su padre se dirigiera hacia su pequeño cuerpecito y soltara un leve sollozo._

— _Revisa su corazón, Ash… —sugirió Misty, quien había acariciaba su cabeza, en señal de apoyo._

_._

_._

_._

_Cuarenta minutos transcurrieron desde ese episodio y tanto Ash como Misty continuaron a lado de su hijo, comprobando que su corazón siguiese latiendo y este respirara como se suponía debía hacerlo. Pero ambos sabían que estas señales no eran para nada buenas…_

— _¿Qué hora es Ash?_

— _Son las… 10:44 P.M. —respondió, viendo el reloj que traía en su muñeca. Justo en ese momento el pequeño Aron volvió a intentar respirar como 3 veces seguidas, siendo todas muy pesadas para él. Esto, por supuesto, destrozó el corazón de sus progenitores—. Mi pobre niño… —susurró él, no dejando de acariciar a su hijo ni un sólo instante._

_Pasados algunos minutos, en los que pareció ser que Aron se normalizó un poco, Misty decidió tomar entre sus brazos a su hijo y acunarlo por lo que podría ser la última vez. Así, su bebé podría escucharla y reaccionar de mejor manera a sus palabras. Después, fue el turno de Ash de cargarlo, y al hacerlo no dejó de repetir: "Mi pobre niño, mi pobre Aron…" sabiendo lo mucho que estaba sufriendo en ese momento, así como ellos._

_Unos minutos más tarde, Ash volvió a recostar a su hijo en la cama y se dedicaron a observarlo de nueva cuenta. Por un rato más le pusieron el respirador a su bebé, pero tras un par de minutos tuvieron que quitárselo._

_Al poco tiempo…_

— _Se está yendo… —dijo Misty, con la voz quebrada._

— _Sí… se está yendo, definitivamente… —secundó Ash, palmeando con suma delicadeza el pequeño cuerpo de Aron, el cual estaba tomando cada vez en menor medida bocanadas de aire. Les era difícil ver todo eso, pero tenían que estar ahí, no querían dejar a su hijo solo._

_Misty, quien tenía la cabeza sobre su almohada, tomó la mano de Ash y la posó cerca del cuerpo de su bebé— Está bien, cariño… —susurró la pelirroja—. Que sea como Dios quiso que fuera…_

_._

_._

_._

_Eran las 05:00 A.M. cuando ambos abrieron los ojos. Debido a la obscuridad que cubrió su habitación, los jóvenes tardaron un poco en adaptar su vista, pero lo hicieron cuando se dieron cuenta de que su pequeño ya… ya no respiraba más._

_Levantándose como pudo, la pelirroja se acercó a su hijo y lo tomó entre sus manos. Su corazón se paralizó al instante… estaba frío y sobre todo tieso. El sol de sus vidas se fue en el transcurso de la madrugada, y ellos no estuvieron presentes…_

_Ella siempre supo que ese momento llegaría, pero… jamás pensó que fuera a doler tanto como le estaba doliendo._

— _Se fue Ash… —susurró ella, acercándose a su esposo con todo y su hijo en brazos, dejando que su voz se quebrara—. Nuestro bebé se fue…_

_Ash tan sólo permaneció en silencio y abrazó a su esposa con fuerza, permitiéndose llorar junto a ella por haber perdido a su primer hijo. Por más que ambos hayan estado siempre conscientes de que esto iba a suceder, no pudieron evitar sentir que una parte su corazón les fue arrebatado bruscamente de su cuerpo._

_Ambos lloraron en silencio, permitiéndose estar de luto en privado por el momento antes de que tuvieran que hacer público el deceso del pequeño fruto del amor que se tenían desde niños._

_._

_._

_._

_Durante el funeral del pequeño Ketchum, sus padres guardaron absoluto silencio, especialmente mientras observaban como el ataúd de su hijo bajaba lentamente tres metros bajo tierra. Ninguno de los dos derramó lágrima alguna, pues querían demostrarle a su bebé que su presencia y circunstancia los hizo fuertes, y que siempre estarían agradecidos por darles la bendición y la oportunidad de haber sido padres por primera vez._

_Los Ketchum sabían que sería un camino difícil, pero tenían la certeza de que a veces las decisiones que más complicadas son de tomar tenían un propósito._

_Si habían de ser sinceros, los Ketchum realmente esperaron un milagro médico, y en parte por eso decidieron seguir con su pequeña aventura… aunque dicha fantasía pudiese quebrarse en un solo instante._

_Pero a pesar de todo aquello no había remordimientos, estaban agradecidos con su hijo, lo amaban aún cuando ya no estaba a su lado, y siempre tendría un lugar muy especial en su corazón, no importando que por el sólo hecho de recordarlo sintieran un pinchazo similar a un piqute de Beedrill._

* * *

El silencio perduró durante algunos minutos en la habitación. Tanto Delia como Misty intentaron controlar las lágrimas que se les escaparon al recordar todo eso. Pero a diferencia de ellas, la pequeña Alyson no podía dejar de llorar… por alguna razón su corazón se comprimió y le dolió horrores.

— Hey… tranquila —dijo Ash, acercándola un poco a él para abrazarla mejor, logrando que así ella se apoyara en su pecho—. Vamos, todo está bien…

— Pero es que… todo lo que mi hermanito pasó… —respondió ella con la voz entrecortada—. Me da tristeza pensar que… yo si pude vivir y él no…

Levantándose de su lugar, Misty se acercó a su familia y tocó la espalda de su hija— Alyson, esas cosas están fuera de nuestro control. Es verdad que tu papá y yo estuvimos muy tristes durante algún tiempo por la pérdida de tu hermanito… Pero, ¿sabes? Después de eso, al cabo de dos años, nuestro hijo regresó a nuestro lado para procurar que tú, su hermanita menor, no tuvieras alguna complicación como la tuvo él.

Cuando Misty dijo eso, Alyson alzó su rostro y vio a su madre— ¿Cómo? ¿Quieres decir que Aron me cuidó…?

— Así es, digamos que es como tu ángel de la guarda… —le respondió Misty con una cálida sonrisa.

— Tu mamá y yo estamos seguros de que eso fue lo que pasó —secundó Ash, llamando la atención de su hija—. De hecho nos pusimos muy nerviosos cuando supimos de ti porque no queríamos que pasaras por lo mismo; desconocíamos si ese problema era hereditario o no… Pero cuando vimos que tu progreso era normal, que crecías sin ninguna complicación… no sé, simplemente pensamos en que era Aron cuidándote.

Habiendo escuchado eso la pequeña Ketchum sonrió levemente, dejando que aún así unas leves lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Su madre las secó con sus dedos y le dijo—Te agradecemos que te sientas así por alguien de quien apenas conoces su existencia…, pero por favor no sientas tristeza por haber sido capaz de vivir…

— Porque no hubiéramos podido soportar perderte a ti también… —expresó Ash, finalmente abrazando a dos de las mujeres más importantes de su vida.

Alyson sencillamente se dejó abrazar, conmovida por las palabras que sus padres le dedicaron. Con su mano libre, sin embargo, tomó la fotografía que su papá tenía en sus manos y observó detenidamente el pequeño bulto que su madre sostenía en esa foto.

— Oye mamá… ¿Crees que luego me puedan enseñar cómo se veía mi hermano? —le preguntó sin dejar de ver el papel.

— Claro, mi amor… Si quieres mañana te enseñamos algunas fotos de Aron —respondió Misty—. Aunque por ahora es mejor que te vayas a dormir, ya es bastante tarde, y no quiero que pasado mañana, el día que empiezas tu entrenamiento, tengas problemas para levantarte como cierta persona que conozco … —dijo la pelirroja viendo a su esposo.

— Disfrutas avergonzándome, ¿verdad? —le preguntó con la voz baja y los ojos entrecerrados.

Molestándolo un poco con su dedo, Misty le respondió— Esa es mi especialidad, amor, ¿tantos años de conocerme y aún no te das cuenta?

— Como bien dijiste en la mañana Misty, para bien o para mal, ese es nuestro Ash… ¿Verdad Pikachu? —preguntó Delia, quien había recibido al pequeño roedor en su regazo una vez que la familia se junto en el sillón.

— ¡Pi Pikachu! (¡Si, ciertamente!).

— Oye, ¿y tú de qué lado se supone que estás, eh, Pikachu? —recriminó el entrenador, para que por respuesta el Pokémon eléctrico se acurrucara más contra el regazo de su madre— Uy, pequeño traidor… ¡Aquí nadie me respeta, caray!

Y con las típicas expresiones aniñadas del Maestro Pokémon, las risas regresaron nuevamente a la residencia Ketchum después de haber entrado durante un largo rato en un estado de silencio y depresión. Ahora la pequeña Alyson conocía la verdad sobre su hermano y la historia de sus padres por completo, por lo que ahora era su responsabilidad el continuar manteniendo una enorme sonrisa en sus seres queridos, especialmente en el rostro de sus progenitores.

— _No te preocupes Aron, yo los cuidaré muy bien aquí abajo_ —pensó para sí misma la pequeña Ketchum mientras observaba de nueva cuenta la foto— _. Sólo te los encargo desde allá arriba, ¿sí? —_ pidió mentalmente con una enorme sonrisa, apegando la fotografía a su corazón.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Satoshi Tajiri y NINTENDO.

* * *

 **Aclaración:** Basado en una historia real.  
 **Aclaración II** : POV de Ash y POV Narrativo.  
 **Publicación original:** 30 de Octubre del 2015 **  
Re-edición:** 26 de Julio del 2018

* * *

 **Autora:** Suki90  
 **Título:** Revelando secretos  
 **Serie:** Pokémon  
 **Capítulo 4:** Epílogo

* * *

Pueblo Paleta siempre se ha caracterizado por tener un bello amanecer, un clima cálido y agradable pero aún así algo fresco, lo que me impulsaba a pegarme mucho más al cuerpo que estaba a mi lado brindándome de su calor sin pedir nada más a cambio. Era una sensación realmente placentera, por eso amaba venir de visita a mi pueblo natal.

Tenía planeado acurrucarme un poco más en la cama y disfrutar de esa agradable sensación, sin embargo los rayos del sol que atravesaban con fuerza las cortinas de la habitación me impidieron hacerlo, cosa que me molestó un tanto. Finalmente abro los ojos y poso mi vista sobre el reloj que estaba en la mesa de noche del lado de mi esposa antes de dejarme caer de nueva cuenta sobre la almohada

Maldita sea, eran las 6:00 A.M., ¿por qué no podía levantarme un poco más tarde? El objetivo de mis vacaciones no sólo era pasar tiempo de calidad con mi familia, sino el de descansar de las desmañanadas diarias que tenía que realizar. Maldito habito...

Pero bueno, a pesar de que disfruto mucho estando así con Misty ya no puedo pegar los ojos de nuevo, por lo que es hora de levantarme. Claro que esto tiene que ser con lentitud para que mi bella y adorable esposa, que no es un Gyaradous por la mañana, no se ponga como energúmeno por despertarla tan temprano.

No esperando menos de mí, cumplo mi objetivo con creces, estando finalmente fuera de la cama. Sin embargo no puedo irme sin antes plantar un pequeño beso en la cabeza de mi pelirroja, quien sonrió un poco antes de enrollarse más en las cobijas, buscando calor. Nadie más que yo tenía el privilegio de ver estas expresiones, y de verdad me sentía muy afortunado.

Ya cuando por fin pude salir de la habitación, no sabiendo si era buena suerte o realmente mi cuerpo esperaba el momento oportuno,mi estomago soltó un fuerte rugido una vez cerré la puerta.

— A veces amo mi suerte... —susurro para mi mismo al tiempo en que poso mi mano sobre mi estomago—. Cielos, tengo mucha hambre. Voy a ver si quedó algo de la cena que pueda comer. Mamá no se despertará hasta dentro de un buen rato, y lo mismo va para Misty... así que es mejor que coma algo ahora porque sino moriré —digo al aire con la voz un poco ronca mientras voy bajando las escaleras. Cuando finalmente logro llegar al descanso de éstas escucho algo de ruido—. ¿Hm? ¿Mamá se habrá levantado temprano? —me pregunto curioso al mismo tiempo en que sigo bajando.

Me acerco con lentitud hacia la cocina, intentando divisar a Mr. Mime o a mi madre, pero grande es mi sorpresa al ver a la persona que estaba ahí. De forma instantánea, una enorme sonrisa se planta sobre mi rostro.

— Hey, ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano?

Volteando rápidamente su vista hacia mí, sus bonitos ojos me vieron con algo de sueño— Oh... papá, buenos días... —me dijo con la voz bastante ronca, lo que me indicaba que no llevaba mucho tiempo despierta.

— Buenos días Aly. ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano chiquita? —le pregunto una vez me acerco a ella y le acaricio su cabello antes de pasarla para ir hacia el refrigerador.

— Es que... como hoy empiezo mi viaje Pokémon estoy algo ansiosa y no puedo dormir —me dijo mientras continuó comiendo, sin embargo no me quitó la vista de encima.

Ahora que Alyson lo menciona es que reacciono, es verdad... hoy mi hija sale por fin de viaje. Se irá de la casa. Qué rápido pasa el tiempo, aún recuerdo cuando era un bebé.

¿Quién diría que 10 años pasarían tan rápido?

Después de tomar un poco de leche le pregunto— ¿Y ya estás lista para empezar? ¿Has decidido qué Pokémon vas a elegir en el laboratorio?

— ¡Sí! Voy a elegir a un Squirtle —me dijo con entusiasmo para después taparse la boca asustada de haber hecho mucho ruido. Después bajó sus manitas y me susurró—. Lo pensé mucho y quiero empezar con un Pokémon tipo agua.

— Eso me parece estupendo Aly, Squirtle es un Pokémon muy poderoso e interesante, seguro que se llevarán muy bien y se volverán muy buenos amigos —le respondo con una sonrisa, orgulloso de ver a mi hija tan entusiasmada con iniciar su viaje.

Alyson tan sólo me sonrió y continuó comiendo su desayuno mientras yo me quedo observándola por unos cuantos segundos más, pensando en que éste es el último desayuno que tendremos los dos juntos. Aún no me hago a la idea de que en tan sólo unas horas se irá para emprender su viaje junto a Gale y quién sabe qué otros amigos más haga por el camino.

Pasado un rato Aly se fue y me dejó solo en la cocina. Veo la hora y me doy cuenta de que son casi las 6:40, mamá seguro ya se despertó y Misty no tardará en hacerlo, así que mejor voy alistándome o todo será un caos.

* * *

Ya eran pasadas las 8:30 A.M. cuando se vio salir a un grupo de personas del laboratorio Oak.

Frente al grupo de adultos iban dos niños, los cuales platicaban entre ellos muy emocionadamente; ambos traían una Pokébola en sus manos. Así es, Alyson Ketchum y Gale Oak finalmente recibieron su primer Pokémon: La niña escogió, como bien dijo, a un Squirtle, lo que encantó a su madre, por supuesto.

El pequeño mini Gary, en cambio, eligió al pequeño y cariñoso Charmander, el cual simplemente se arrojó a los brazos del castaño cuando éste estaba viendo a quién de los dos escoger, pues para ese momento Alyson ya había tomado al Pokémon tortuga.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver la reacción del Charmander, pero como bien siempre han dicho, cuando un Pokémon elige a su propio entrenador no hay forma de cambiarlo, por lo que Gary simplemente le entregó la Pokébola a su hijo y el Pokédex, tal y como lo hizo con Alyson.

Ya en la entrada del laboratorio, los niños se giraron hacia sus padres.

— Bueno, creo que ya es hora —comentó Alyson, quien puso la Pokébola de su Squirtle en el cinturón que caía levemente de su cintura, para después ajustar la mochila que llevaría en su viaje.

— Por favor, cuídense mucho —pidió Misty al momento de abrazar a su hija por última vez en mucho tiempo.

— Y recuerden llamar a casa cuando lleguen a un Centro Pokémon, así sabremos que están bien —expresó Sienna, acercándose a su hijo y también brindándole un pequeño abrazo, el cual obviamente Gale regresó, así como Alyson.

Atrás se encontraban Ash y Gary, quien al final terminó metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su bata y les sonrió— Recuerden que pueden llamar al laboratorio las veces que quieran, estaré ahí para ayudarlos en lo que necesiten.

— Muchas gracias, tío Gary —respondió Alyson, soltando a su madre.

— De acuerdo papá —respondió Gale antes de acercarse a su padre y darle un último abrazo.

Y así como su amigo, Alyson igualmente se acercó a Ash para despedirse de él con un fuerte abrazo, el cual por supuesto fue regresado con la misma fuerza.

— Te voy a extrañar papá.

— Y yo a ti princesa, mucho —le respondió Ash antes de separarse un poco de su hija. Alzó su mano y por última vez, despeinó a quien es uno de sus más grandes orgullos—. Diviértete.

Asintiendo con lentitud, la Ketchum le sonrió— Sipi.

Separándose finalmente de los brazos de su padre, la pequeña Ketchum se posicionó junto a Gale y observó a sus padres.

— Bueno, entonces ya nos vamos —dijo Alyson, quien junto a Gale, ya se encontraba lista para iniciar su viaje.

Estuvieron a punto de comenzar su andar cuando algo, o más bien alguien los detuvo de pronto— Alyson, aguarda un momento —pidió una voz muy familiar para ella. Los niños se giraron de nueva cuenta y fue ahí donde divisaron a Delia Ketchum, quien parecía que traía algo entre sus brazos.

En ese momento el Pikachu de Ash apareció también, subiéndose al hombro de su entrenador, quienes terminaron sonriéndose entre sí.

Alyson se acercó a su abuela— Abuelita, pensé que no ibas a venir.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso mi amor? Sólo me retrasé un poco porque tu padre me encargó que viniera por algo aquí a la reserva, o más bien... por alguien —expresó Delia, viendo el pequeño bulto que tenía en sus brazos, el cuál comenzó a moverse.

Algo había debajo de esa sabana.

— ¿Alguien...? —parpadeó un poco— ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí abuelita?

— Ash, ¿a caso es...? —preguntó Misty a su esposo, quien tan sólo le sonrió silenciosamente.

Delia, quien nunca dejó que su sonrisa abandonara su rostro, le extendió el pequeño bulto a su nieta— ¿Qué te parece si lo averiguas tu cariño?

Alyson, con algo de curiosidad tomó aquello que su abuela le ofreció, y al hacerlo sintió como es que éste de pronto se movió un poco más. Era algo pesado... estaba vivo...

Muchas cosas se le vinieron a la cabeza, incluso una que siempre deseó que se pudiera hacer realidad, pero no quiso adelantarse.

Una vez salió de su pequeño asombro, la de ojos aguamarina decidió develar lo que había bajo la sabana, pero antes de que esta siquiera pudiera moverla por completo, el diminuto ser que se encontraba oculto se descubrió totalmente por sí solo, dejando ver así a un Pokémon color amarillo.

— ¡E-Es un Pikachu...! ¡Una cría de Pikachu! —exclamó Alyson con sorpresa además de emoción de ver al bebé antes de posar su mirada sobre Ash, al igual que todos los demás

Ash tan sólo se acercó a su hija junto a su Pikachu y recargó sus manos sobre sus rodillas— ¿Te acuerdas cuando me decías, cuando eras muy pequeña, que el día que iniciaras tu viaje Pokémon querías a un Pikachu como el mío? —ante esa pregunta, Alyson asintió con lentitud— Bueno, no te puedo dar a mi compañero porque es mi mejor amigo, es mi Pokémon... y de paso ya está un poco grandecito como para andar viajando tanto como hace años —ante ese comentario, el Pikachu de Ash tan sólo reniega—. Oye, es la verdad amigo, ya estamos algo grandes para andar en esos trotes tan ajetreados —le dijo con una sonrisa antes de volver su mirada hacia su hija—. En fin. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que cuando cumplieras 10 años vería la forma de darte uno? Pues hoy es ese día, y estoy cumpliendo mi palabra princesa —le dice—. Esta pequeñita que ves aquí, es una cría de mi Pikachu y del Azumarill de tu mamá, tiene más o menos como unos dos meses de edad, por lo que es perfecta para acompañarte en tu viaje.

— ¡¿EH?! ¡¿Es hija de Pikachu y Azumarill?! —preguntó la niña con asombro.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto Ash? Alyson apenas comienza su viaje y ahora tendrá que entrenar a dos Pokémon muy pequeños —le dijo Misty desde atrás.

— No te preocupes Misty, estoy seguro de que nuestra hija podrá con esto, ¿verdad, Pikachu?

— Pikachu... (Cierto...)

Gale, quien había permanecido callado hasta ahora se acercó a Alyson y le sonrió— ¿No es genial, Aly? Tienes al Pokémon que querías desde niña.

— Si, es genial pero... —la chiquilla de ojos mar posó su mirada sobre el Pikachu de su padre—. ¿Estás seguro Pikachu? ¿No quieres pasar más tiempo con tu bebé?

Pikachu, un poco sorprendido por la pregunta, sólo sonríe y alza su patita— Pikachu, Pikachu Pika Pikachu, Pikapika. (Seguro, sé que la cuidarás bien, Alyson) —fue lo que el roedor amarillo le dijo a la hija de su mejor amigo.

— Pikachu... —fue lo único que la niña pudo decir ante la confianza que el Pokémon de su padre le daba—. ¡Gracias! ¡Te aseguro que cuidaré muy bien de tu cría! —expresó, alzando un poco a su Pikachu y abrazándola con cariño, lo que logró sacar un leve "cha" alargando la "a" de la boca del Pokémon.

Ash entonces se acercó a la niña y le brindó la Pokébola de ese Pikachu— Toma, no sé si la hija sea como el padre, pero por si acaso, esta es la Pokébola en donde podrás regresarla cuando sea necesario —expresó, dejándola en la palma de su hija.

— Pero ya tiene seis Pokébolas, ¿no? —preguntó Sienna, viendo a su esposo.

— Si, con esta ya son seis... —expresó Gary, llamando la atención de todos—. No sé si alguno se habrá dado cuenta, pero a Alyson tan sólo le entregué 5 Pokébolas al momento en que eligió a Squirtle.

— ¡¿Eh?! —todos, excepto Ash, exclamaron al mismo tiempo, mientras que Alyson contaba las Pokébolas en su cinturón...

— E-Es verdad... —susurró, sorprendida de no haberse dado cuenta.

Gary se acercó a Ash con una sonrisa burlona— Ash, esto es grave, parece que tu despistes es contagiosa.

— ¡Oh, cállate Oak! —siseó molesto el morocho.

— Eso sería un grave problema... —susurró Misty—. Pero va con Gale, así que me preocupo menos de ese pequeño defectito hereditario...

Girándose a su esposa, el Ketchum la vio con los ojos entrecerrados— Gracias amor...

— Entonces tú ya sabías de esto —expresó Sienna viendo a Gary.

— Si, Ash me lo comentó la vez que vino al laboratorio hace unos cuantos meses atrás —dijo Gary, metiendo de nuevo sus manos en su bata, no dándole gran importancia.

— Bueno, creo que es hora de dejar ir a los muchachos, ¿no creen Ash, Gary? —preguntó Delia, juntando sus manos delante de ella— Sé que no quieren dejarlos ir, pero estos niños necesitan conocer el mundo para poder crecer y alcanzar sus metas..., aunque algunos aún no lo tengan muy definido —expresó la adulta, viendo a su nieta.

Ash, quien la vio siempre con una sonrisa, asintió— Tienes razón mamá.

— Bueno, entonces... ahora si ya nos vamos —expresó Alyson, quien traía a su pequeña Pikachu en brazos, ya después vería si ésta se deja regresar a su Pokébola.

— Muchas gracias por todos sus consejos hasta ahora, haremos lo que podamos durante el viaje —expresó Gale—. Los llamaremos cualquier cosa.

— De acuerdo cielo, ahí tienen los números más importantes donde nos pueden encontrar, así que estaremos esperando ansiosos su llamada —expresó Sienna con una sonrisa serena.

Gale tan sólo asintió con una tranquila sonrisa

— Cuídense mucho—pidió Misty, posándose a un lado de Ash, quien la sujetó de los hombros.

— Si mamá, no te preocupes —expresa Alyson—. Recuerda que tengo un ángel de la guarda allá arriba que me cuida —expresó la pequeña Ketchum apuntando hacia el cielo con una enorme sonrisa.

Aquellas palabras lograron sacar una sonrisa instantáneamente en todos los presentes, especialmente en Ash y en Misty, quienes al escucharla sintieron un enorme calor dentro de su corazón. Estaban completamente agradecidos de que su hija tuviera ese corazón tan grande y precioso, que a pesar de no haber conocido a su hermano, lo quería como si lo hubiera hecho.

— Tienes toda la razón princesa, Aron siempre velará por tí y por eso estamos más tranquilos —expresó Ash, recibiendo de parte de Alyson una sonrisa mucho más grande—. Bueno, ya no los detenemos más niños. Muy buena suerte, diviértanse... conozcan, disfruten, hagan muchos amigos, y amen a cada uno de sus Pokémon que desde el momento en que los capturan, son su familia... ¿Está bien?

— ¡Sí! —expresaron ambos con ánimo antes de finalmente darse la vuelta y comenzar a alejarse de ellos.

Misty, alzando su brazo, les grita— ¡Que les vaya muy bien!

— ¡Recuerden llamar de vez en cuando! —expresó Sienna.

Lo único que recibieron las jóvenes madres como respuesta fue una despedida por parte de sus niños con sus brazos antes de finalmente perderse en el camino.

A pesar de que ambas familias ya no podían ver las siluetas de sus hijos, estos continuaron viendo el camino por el cual sus dos orgullos pasaron segundos atrás. Finalmente emprendieron vuelo, y aunque era un poco difícil verlos partir, sabían que era lo mejor que podían hacer para apoyarlos con sus sueños.

— _Es muy difícil verte ir lejos de mi protección..., pero sé que lograrás cualquier cosa que te propongas. Eres mi hija después de todo_ —pensó para sí el Maestro Pokémon mientras apretaba un poco más el agarre hacia su esposa y la pegaba mucho más a él—. _Mucha suerte princesa... Aron, te la encargo..._

Y así, con Alyson y Gale comenzando su viaje Pokémon, las antiguas generaciones de entrenadores tan sólo pueden observar y esperar que sus hijos logren lo que se han propuesto. Ahora les toca verlos partir, pero saben que muy pronto tendrán noticias de ellos, y esperan con ansia ese momento...

**Author's Note:**

> Suki: Y BUENO… bienvenidos a esta pequeña historia que estoy creando. Como dije va a estar basada en una historia real. La vengo pensando desde hace mucho tiempo pero no había tenido la inspiración para escribir la parte que no es real, o sea, esta xD. Momentáneamente regreso al mundo Pokémon, pero para traer más tragedia, o eso es lo que mi buena amiga Andy Elric me dice todo el tiempo: Su, a ti te gusta vernos sufrir T^T. No es que me guste verlos sufrir, pero es que esto de pronto aquí en Pokémon se me da bien :O… Ay no que horror, o sea que si quiero hacer una historia con final feliz, ¿no podré? ¡No~….!
> 
> En fin. Aclararé una cosilla nomas. Sienna, es un personaje original, obviamente, que yo creé desde hace mucho pero que pues apenas vengo incursionando en historias de Pokémon. A ella yo la diseñé para que fuera igualmente compañera de viaje de Ash desde mediados de Kanto, pero que terminó enamorándose de Gary. Si quiero mostrarla bien tendría que hacer una historia en donde recuente algunos episodios de Pokémon con ella dentro, pero la verdad es que me da algo de flojera y tampoco quiero modificar TANTO el canon como ya lo estoy haciendo xD, así que pues… por eso aclaro quién es… al menos en término generales xD.
> 
> Pero bueno, ya, de momento eso es todo y pues… ¡Espero que les guste! ¡Saludos~!
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Suki90, presentó.


End file.
